


Guardian

by ScorpioInk



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temptation, The Harrowing (Dragon Age), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioInk/pseuds/ScorpioInk
Summary: Max Trevelyan was a remarkable Templar, and considerably older than Dorian. Still, his warm personality, kind heart and compassion had Dorian wondering about the potential for more.Can he convince the older Templar that a relationship is worth exploring, or will Max's dedication to the Order than in his way?
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 45
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something new - sorry I've kind of disappeared for a bit - life gets hard, sometimes. 
> 
> Also, if you're mean to your kids because they're gay, you suck and I hate you.

Dorian had noticed that Maxwell Trevelyan was nothing like the Ferelden Templars he had heard of when instead of tricking him into going to Redcliffe, he presented the letter to Dorian in the library.

“I have a letter, it’s from your father.”

Dorian had been so flustered in receiving it, that he hadn’t even remembered to thank Max before they had left. Something that occurred to him now that they were riding toward the Hinterlands.

Dorian glanced to his left and found Max riding peacefully beside him, eyes scanning the road for any potential danger. He took a moment to study the older Templar while he was distracted.

Max was older than Dorian by at least fifteen years, his hair more salt than pepper and his beard, while always well maintained, also showing some distinct signs of greying with two long grey streaks coming from just below his bottom lip.

Despite his age, Max had no issues keeping up with the various training programs that Cullen put together and could be often found spending his time with the other Templars in the barracks.

The only time anyone was aware of how much older Max was than the others was at the end of the day when he would start to slow down. Sometimes limping for a few minutes after a long ride, sometimes his knees letting out a threatening pop as he took steps.

“Max?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you, for not tricking me.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Dorian. I don’t know the full details of your family situation, but it doesn’t seem exactly friendly.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“Well, maybe this will start to resolve things, sort the issue out.”

“Wishful thinking, Inquisitor.”

“What can I say,” Max smiled, his green eyes surrounded by crows’ feet and laugh lines, “I’m an optimist.”

***

“I prefer the company of men,” Dorian spat in the direction of his father, “My father disapproves.”

“I’ll need you to explain that.”

“Did I stutter? Men. And the company thereof, as in sex. Surely, you’ve heard of it.”

“I’ve more than heard of it, actually.”

“No! The Herald of Andraste! I am shocked and scandalized.”

“Such sarcasm,” Max smiled at Dorian, and for a moment, Dorian felt stronger.

“You’re not exactly subtle, o Lord Inquisitor.”

“I should have known that was this was about,” Halward glared at Max.

“No, you don’t get to make those assumptions. You know nothing about the Inquisitor.”

Max laughed, “with all respect, Magister Pavus, I’m old enough to be Dorian’s father. It’s safe to assume that he is about as far out of my league as one could get. No, I have no romantic entanglement with Dorian. He has only just confirmed my suspicions. Your son is a remarkable, intelligent, and brave man. I am very fortunate to have him working with us at the Inquisition, but I assure you it is only friendship and a professional relationship.”

***

Dorian felt strung out, his chest aching from the residual pain of speaking with his father, which he had only done at Max’s suggestion.

“Don’t leave it like this, Dorian, you’ll never forgive yourself if you do.”

Max had said it with such confidence that he had allowed his father some time to speak and apologize.

Now he was just exhausted.

“Are you alright?” Max sat next to Dorian by the fire, Cassandra, and Varric already in their tents for the night.

“No.”

Max didn’t press, just kept him company as Dorian watched the fire and spent some time considering the day's events.

After some time had passed, Max spoke, “when I was thirteen, I told my father that I never wanted to have a wife. I knew, even then, that if I were to marry it would be a man. It has been _many_ years since that conversation, and I can still recall vividly the expression on my father’s face as he took in that information. He didn’t say anything to me, but the next morning he packed all of my things and dropped me off with the Templars for training. The next time I saw him, it was at his funeral many years later.”

“And your mother?”

“A nice enough woman, but certainly not brave enough to come to my defense. I imagine once my father had decided I was leaving, that was likely it.”

“Aren’t you from a noble family? Didn’t they want you to stay to preserve their lineage?”

“Ah, yes, but you know how the saying goes, they needed an heir and a spare. I have an older brother and a younger sister. No need for me. Still, I wasn’t telling you this for sympathy, Dorian. I just wanted you to know I understand.”

Dorian felt his eyes well with tears, both being touched by the sentiment and exhaustion from the day making him emotional, “thank you.”

“Come here,” Max wrapped his arm over Dorian’s shoulders, tugging him in to rest his head on his shoulder.

Max wrapped his cloak around them both, gently rubbing Dorian’s back as he quietly wept.

***

“I’m sorry,” Dorian said sometime later as he pulled away to wipe his face, “I’ve ruined your shirt.”

“It’s just a shirt. It will dry. Why don’t you go get some sleep? We can make our way back to Skyhold tomorrow.”

“I doubt I’ll be able to sleep tonight. I’m concerned my father might be just waiting for me to let my guard down just to whisk me back to Tevinter and try all over again.”

“Alright,” Max stood, pulling Dorian up, “this is what we’ll do. You go and get some sleep in my tent, they won’t expect you to be in the larger tent, and I’ll keep watch.”

“What, all night?”

“Or until you wake up, sure,” Max pushed Dorian in the direction of his tent, grabbing one of the logs they had been sitting on and dragging it over to the front of the tent, setting it just outside.

“How are you going to manage that?”

“Dorian, I’m a Templar. It was quite literally my job to watch over Mages. Trust me, I’ll be fine.”

Dorian wanted to argue, but as Max fed more wood on the fire and settled down on the log with his cloak wrapped tightly around him, all he could do was mumble his thanks and crawl into Max’s tent. It took a little while, but eventually, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

***

Dorian woke to the sound of Cassandra laughing.

“You’re covered in frost, Inquisitor.”

“Dorian didn’t feel comfortable sleeping without someone on watch, he was concerned his father might come back. I volunteered to stay up, and I didn’t want to wake him with a start if I fed the fire. Frost likes to cling to my beard, it will melt easy enough.”

“Wait, you’ve been up all night?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t sleep at all?”

“No.”

Dorian quickly wrapped his cloak over his shoulders and stepped from the tent, “Maker, Max, why didn’t you wake me? I didn’t actually expect you to stay up all night.”

“And as I told you,” Max stood with a groan, stretching and brushing the frost from his clothes and beard, “I would keep watch. I keep my word.”

“Aren’t you exhausted?” Varric asked as Max limped toward the embers from the fire from the night before.

“I’ll admit it was easier to do when I was Dorian’s age, but I’ve spent a good many years practicing discipline, so I made it work. Besides, we brought the cart with us, I can rest a little on the way home.”

“Max, I feel awful.”

“Don’t,” Max assured Dorian quickly, “I’m a Templar, or I _was_ a Templar, and while you were never one of my wards if you trust me to keep you safe, I will do just that.”

***

Dorian was watching Max as he napped in the back of the cart on their way back to Skyhold, leaning against one of their tents with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Do you like him?”

“Max? Everyone likes him,” Dorian answered Cassandra, “what’s not to like?”

“I meant…” Cassandra leaned toward him and whispered, “romantically?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I’ve never considered it. Just because we both prefer men doesn’t mean that we like each other.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, “I know, but for him to stay awake all night for you…”

“Templar,” Max grumbled out, “it’s my job, and Dorian is my friend. Please let me sleep.”

“Sorry, Inquisitor.”

***

“Inquisitor,” Dorian glanced up from his book as Max stopped in front of him, “what can I do for you?”

“Do you have a minute to walk with me?”

“Certainly.” Dorian sat his book aside and stood to follow Max out onto the ramparts, “something on your mind?”

Max gestured for Dorian to follow him toward a section of the ramparts that wasn’t otherwise occupied, stopping and looking out across the mountains as the sun started to set.

“Is everything alright? You’re starting to worry me.”

“I was going to say something similar,” Max turned to face Dorian, “Bull tells me you’ve been in the tavern every night since we got back. One or two drinks I could understand, but he told me he had to carry you back to your quarters last night. It’s been almost a week, Dorian.”

“Is this concern, Inquisitor?”

“Yes,” Max was suddenly very serious, “it is.”

“I’ll admit that I might not be handling this as well as _you_ likely did.”

“The first week of my training I started so many fights I had my nose broken. I didn’t handle my father’s rejection well.”

“So what do you want me to do, Max? Pretend I’m not hurt?”

“No,” Max shook his head, “no, that’s not it. I just wish you would come and speak with me rather than making yourself _ill_ with the drink.”

“What am I supposed to say? I’m upset because I’m a sexual deviant and my father hates me, feel like some chess?”

“Dorian,” Max turned Dorian to face him, “you are _not_ a sexual deviant…well… you might be, but not because you prefer the company of men. You are completely _normal_ and are exactly how the Maker intended. But yes, please come to me and we will play chess until these thoughts leave you. I would much prefer that overhearing that you froze to death outside Skyhold because you collapsed drunk into a snowbank.”

“It worries you, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Max nodded, “it worries me.”

“Alright. I will attend your quarters after dinner, I will bring _one_ bottle of wine, and we will play chess.”

Max looked so relieved that Dorian felt an overwhelming sense of guilt that he had worried Max so much.

“I’m sorry, Max. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“I know, but we’re friends, yes? You don’t need to go through this alone.”

“Alright, I’ll see you after dinner.”

***

Dorian was greeted by Max with a warm grin and welcome, “come on in.”

“Thank you,” Dorian took a moment to admire the large room.

It was remarkably well decorated, with various Templars relics around the room and on various shelves. In one corner was a large armor stand, Max’s Templar uniform polished and on display. Beside it, the armor that Max usually wore sat on the floor in an organized pile.

“Old habits,” Max laughed, “I doubt that the Templars will ever be anything in the way of an order again, but just in case. I worked hard for that armor, it seemed a waste to just…get rid of it.”

“Tell me, what did you think of the fall of the Circles?”

“Unfortunate, but needed.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Max opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses, “I worked in a larger Circle, and I had nearly a hundred Mages under my care. We had nearly forty Templars, and we kept a close eye on any signs of abuse, but I’ve certainly heard some horrible stories coming from the other Circles. If the Mages felt unsafe, rightfully so, they were only right to overthrow who they felt was oppressing them.”

“What happened with your Mages?”

“Some asked to stay, Templars and Mages alike, about half.”

“And the rest?”

“I had small teams escort them back to their homes, their villages, and then the Templars were either free to return, or they could pursue other interests.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, I was a Knight Commander, as you might be able to tell by my armor,” Max joined Dorian in front of the armor, passing him a glass, “so I passed by position onto my Knight Captain, and I headed out to the Conclave, as many of the other Knight Commander’s were requested to do. The rest you already know. I’ve been with the Inquisition ever since.”

“Knight Commander? You were quite important.”

“I suppose. I worked closely with the Knight Enchanter there, and we worked well together. He’s still at the Circle, he writes me weekly.”

“You’re an interesting man, Maxwell Trevelyan.”

“Why thank you,” Max gestured to a nearby chessboard, “shall we?”

***

“So young Max joined the Templars, rose through the ranks, but what about a personal life, a spouse?”

“Never married, no children.”

“No love?”

“Oh I’ve had love over the years, a few longer relationships, no one ever kept me, though.”

“Why not?”

“Too dedicated to the job. I would leave the bed in the middle of the night to attend Harrowings or spend hours overseeing a new ritual. Hard to find someone within the Templars who believes that magic should be explored. I’ve always thought it was a gift, rather than a curse, and yet people often disagree with me.”

“Well, I agree with you, for what it’s worth. I’ll admit I was hoping that you were going to tell me that you had fallen in love, gotten married, and had a bunch of adopted children waiting for you.”

“Why is that?”

“I wanted to see proof that it could happen for people like us.”

“My Knight-Captain met his husband in training when they were fourteen. They started courting at fifteen and they’ve been married for nearly ten years now. It happens, Dorian. Just because I never met the right man doesn’t mean that you won’t.”

“No one caught your fancy here?”

“Lots of beautiful men in the Inquisition,” Max moved one of his pieces, “Cullen is gorgeous but likes women. Bull, but he’s not the settling down type. Blackwall, if you like bearded men.”

“I do,” Dorian took Max’s queen, “but he prefers women as well.”

“Alas, that only leaves you as an option, and you are _much_ younger than me.”

“So?”

“It would hardly be appropriate, and I very much doubt you would be interested.”

“Says who?”

“Says me,” Max moved his piece, “checkmate.”

“You bastard,” Dorian scoffed, “you cheat.”

“I did no such thing,” Max laughed, setting up the board again.

“Do you think I’m attractive, Inquisitor?”

“Dorian, I challenge you to walk into the great hall and find me _one_ person who doesn’t think you’re attractive.”

“I don’t care about them, I’m asking you.”

Max sat back in his chair and studied Dorian’s face, “why?”

“I’m curious.”

“Yes, I do.”

“That’s good to know.”

***

“Thank you for this, Max. I feel better than I have in ages.”

“It was my pleasure. Anytime.”

“I’m going to take you up on that,” Dorian started toward the door, “this could be the start to a beautiful love story.”

“I think that’s very unlikely, but I am grateful for your friendship. Let me walk you back to your quarters.”

“And such a gentleman.”

Max rolled his eyes, but let Dorian take his elbow as he walked him back to the small room Dorian had claimed as his own.

“Back safe and sound, what a talented Templar you are.”

Max laughed, “many years of practice.

“Do you kiss on the first date, or do I need to wait for the next?”

“This was hardly a date, but no, I don’t kiss on the first date. Call me old fashioned.”

“Could you be persuaded for a hug?”

“I suppose so,” Max pulled Dorian in, holding him tightly for a moment before taking a step back, “good night, Dorian.”

“Good night, Max.”

Dorian watched Max leave, only stepping into his room once he could no longer see him. He felt lighter than he had in years and as he undressed for bed he found himself smiling. Max Trevelyan was interesting, very interesting, and Dorian vowed to spend more time getting to know him.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he could convince Max to have a real date.

***

When Dorian went into the great hall the following morning Max was speaking with Cullen and Barris, a serious expression across all of their faces.

“What’s wrong with our darling Inquisitor?”

“No idea,” Varric shrugged, “they’ve been chatting for a while.”

“Dorian,” Max called to him, “can I borrow you for a moment?”

“You know, Inquisitor, even for a Tevinter Altus there is something very intimidating about being called over to three Templars.”

Max smiled, “rest assured, Altus Pavus, your place is safe within the Inquisition.”

“So what can I do for you three gorgeous men?”

Max rolled his eyes, Cullen flushed and Barris smacked him on the arm, not a bad reaction if Dorian was being honest.

“Last night we had a Mage come seeking asylum. Young, only twenty-five.”

“Max, you do realize that I’m only five years older than that, yes? Cullen is only a few years older than that.”

“Yes, and Barris is younger than you both. Trust me, I’m very aware of how old I am in comparison. Their age isn’t the issue, the fact they’ve never been through their Harrowing, is.”

“So how can I help?”

“Would you mind spending some time with them today, get a general feel for their abilities? If you think they are ready, I’ll oversee their Harrowing.”

“Why not Cullen?”

“As you know, Cullen chooses to abstain from lyrium, which is a brave choice, and not something I’m going to ask him to change. Barris is quite new to the order, and hasn’t done a Harrowing by himself.”

“Have you?”

“Oh Maker yes,” Max laughed, “since you were just a baby. I’m forty-seven, Dorian.”

“And still you’re the most wanted bachelor in all of Skyhold. No problem, Inquisitor, you can trust me.”

“I know I can.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam deliberately doesn't have gender specific pro-nouns. They can be whatever you like or nothing at all.

“Once you’ve had breakfast I’ll introduce you to them, go and have something to eat.”

“Are you worrying over me again, Max?”

“Yes. Go,” Max pointed to the table, “I can make it an order if you like.”

“I do like when you order me around, _Inquisitor_.”

Dorian joked but did as Max asked and headed back toward the table.

“Something you should be telling us, Knight-Commander?”

“Dorian’s just a flirt, but no, nothing to report. By his own admission, he’s nearly twenty years younger than me. I couldn’t court him.”

“Blackwall is courting Josephine,” Cullen pointed out, “ten years difference at least between them.”

“Josephine isn’t in a position of power over Blackwall. I’m a Templar, Dorian’s a mage. I’m Inquisitor,” Max sighed, “it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Max,” Cullen placed his hand on Max’s shoulder, “we’re in the middle of a war that none of us may survive. No one would judge you for looking for companionship.”

“Thank you, Cullen. I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

“I didn’t-“ Cullen back-pedaled before he realized that Max was joking, “fine, be a smartass.”

“That’s _Knight-Commander_ smartass.”

***

“Come along, they’re in the library. Just give me one minute to drop my sword off.”

Dorian waited for Max to leave his sword just inside of the door to his quarters before waving for him to follow.

“Why no sword? You always carry it.”

“Sam, that’s their name, was terrified when they arrived. They came from one of the other Circles I spoke about, one where the Mages are abused. When Cullen, Barris, and I greeted them last night, they were terrified. I can dispel magic, so I don’t need my sword to feel safe around Mages. If someone is more comfortable with me not carrying a sword around them, I’m happy to leave it.”

True to Max’s observation, Sam scrambled away from the bookshelves as soon as he came into view.

“I’m sorry, Knight-Commander, I was just looking, I swear.”

“Easy, Sam. It’s alright. This is the Inquisition library, it’s open to everyone. You’re welcome to read any of the books here, we just ask that you return them when you’re done.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t steal from you.”

“I never thought you would. I would like to introduce you to Dorian Pavus of Tevinter, he’s one of the Mages here. I’ve asked him to speak with you about your training and let me know if you’re ready for your Harrowing.”

“You mean you aren’t just going to make me do it now?”

“That would be unfair of me. You’ve been travelling for some time and you’re likely exhausted, and I have no idea of your magical ability.”

“Alright, thank you, Knight-Commander.”

“While there are many Templars here, I am not a Templar any longer. You can just call me Max. I’ll leave you two to get to know one another. Dorian, can you please make sure that Sam speaks with Josephine? We need to find suitable quarters.”

“Of course, Inquisitor.”

“I look forward to hearing about your progress,” Max gave a small bow and left the library, leaving Sam and Dorian alone.

“Is he going to make me Tranquil?”

“No, I wouldn’t think so,” Dorian gestured for Sam to follow him, “he’s very kind.”

“I don’t understand, isn’t his Commander Cullen Rutherford? From Kirkwall?”

“Yes.”

“He was _awful_ to the Mages in Kirkwall. You expect me to believe that this is a safe space?”

“Cullen has changed greatly from what I’ve heard, and Max is unlike any Templar I’ve ever met. Why don’t we sit down and you can tell me about your training?”

***

“And in here,” Dorian pushed open the door to the war room, “is where the important people decide what the Inquisition is doing. Apologies for the interruption, Inquisitor, I thought I should give Sam a tour.”

“No problem at all. Sam, you remember Cullen, he was with me last night.”

“Yes,” Sam shrunk behind Dorian, “hello, Knight-Commander.”

“It’s just Commander now. It’s nice to meet you properly.”

“We’ve met before,” Sam mumbled, “I was in the Circle in Kirkwall.”

“I…see…”

“Not to worry, Commander, I’ve told Sam all about how wonderful you are now,” Dorian pat Cullen’s chest, deliberately closing the distance between them.

“Yes, it sounds as if Cullen just need a little time to calm down and grow into leadership, but I can assure you he’s a lovely man,” Max gestured to Josephine, “this is Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, who will arrange for your quarters while you’re here.”

“Charmed,” Josephine made a note, “did you have a preference for where you would like to sleep?”

“Near Dorian?”

“Certainly.”

“This is Cassandra Pentaghast, who worked with the Divine. She isn’t always here, but sometimes when we discuss matters to do with the Templars or Seekers I ask for her opinion. The lovely lady over there is Sister Leliana, who also worked with the Divine and now manages our spy-network.”

“And you?” Dorian fluffed up Cullen’s mantel, “introduce yourself.”

“Maxwell Trevelyan, Max to my friends. I was Knight-Commander to the Circle in Markham, and now I’m the Inquisitor.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Sam moved closer to Max, “thank you, for taking me in.”

“Of course, now, it must be getting late. Josephine, can you show Sam to their quarters and I’ll speak with Dorian about the next steps for the Harrowing.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

***

“You have quite the reputation, Commander. I had no idea.”

“It’s not something I’m proud of,” Cullen sighed, “To think I used to be proud to have Mages hide from me like that.”

“The best part about getting older is the ability to grow and change, Cullen. You are not the same man you were in Kirkwall.”

“No doubt I owe Sam an apology.”

“Then apologize, it will show that you’ve grown as a person.”

“Sam describes the Circle in Kirkwall as a jail, more than a school. I fear if you were to put them through a Harrowing now, they would likely fall to a demon.”

“Would you feel comfortable training them?”

“I would, yes.”

“May I task you with that?”

“You certainly may.”

“Thank you, Dorian. I appreciate it.”

“Anything for you, my dashing Inquisitor.”

***

Dorian had joked about being the resident Skyhold teacher, but had taken the role on seriously, and could often be found in the library pouring over books with Sam. Weeks turned into months, and eventually, it had become far more often to see Dorian with Sam in tow than not.

“Inquisitor, might Sam and I borrow you this afternoon?”

“Certainly, for what?”

“We’ve been studying, and I think it’s time that Sam practices some of the spells we’ve been working on.”

“So you want to set me on fire, is that it?”

“No, of course, I wouldn’t,” Sam was quick to defend.

“It’s a joke, Sam. I’d be happy to help.”

***

Most of Skyhold had turned out to watch Sam practice, something that had done nothing but amplify their nerves.

“Don’t worry about them, they’re just curious,” Dorian brought Sam to the middle of the practice ring, “come, we’ll start with fire spells.”

Max stood nearby with Cullen and watched, stepping in to dispel any rogue spells as needed but largely letting Dorian do all of the instruction.

“I’m exhausted,” Sam complained a few hours later.

“You’ll build up your endurance, just like anything else. You’ve done very well today.”

“Agreed,” Max spoke from his place next to the fence, “Cullen?”

“Very talented indeed. Once your Harrowing is out of the way you could stay with the Inquisition if you like, fight with our troops.”

“Speaking of Harrowing,” Dorian tapped his chin, “the end of the week?”

“If you think Sam is ready, certainly.”

“Sam?”

“I don’t know if you’re ever ready, but I can try.”

“You’ll do wonderfully,” Dorian wrapped his arm over Sam’s shoulder.

***

“You’ve done well with Sam.”

“Thank you,” Dorian started to set up the chessboard for what had become their traditional chess game.

“You seem quite close.”

“I’m the only friend that Sam has here.”

“Just friends?”

Dorian paused, glancing up to meet Max’s eyes, “yes, why?”

“You spend most nights together in the library, I was wondering if you had found someone special.”

“I have, yes, but he keeps telling me that he’s too old for me. Strange, considering I was certain that he hinted today that he was jealous of my friendship with someone else.”

“I _am_ too old for you, and no, I’m not jealous.”

“Are you certain that I’m not just wearing down your defenses? Finally getting you to give up on this age nonsense?”

“Dorian, I’m-“

“Seventeen years older, yes, I know. You keep reminding me. I don’t care, for the record.”

“You should care. If you courted Sam you could still have time for children, building a family. I’m too old for any of that now.”

“I’ve never wanted children.”

“Every time we play chess you try and convince me to court you.”

“One day you might say yes.”

“It doesn’t bother you, _at all_ , that I’m old enough to be your father, that I’m a Templar, or that I’m the Inquisitor.”

“One, you would have been an awfully young father, two, no, and three, no.”

Max moved the first piece with a frown on his face, taking a sip of his wine.

“You know, Max, you’ve never told me that you don’t have feelings for me. Not once. One of the reasons I keep bringing it up is because I think you might be interested in me.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m interested or not. It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Says who?”

“Me.”

“So you don’t want me at all?”

Max didn’t answer, just moved another chess piece and took another sip of wine.

“Max.”

“Dorian, please.”

“Your loss,” Dorian shrugged, “I’m a remarkable lover, for the record.”

“I have no doubt.”

“I can bend like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Uh-huh,” Max’s hand shook slightly as he moved the next piece.

“And I do love having a cock down my throat.”

“ _Dorian_. _Please_.”

“Are you asking for a demonstration?”

“ _No._ ” Max’s voice was louder than he intended and he took a deep breath to steady himself before he spoke again, “please stop teasing me, Dorian. I know you think it’s funny but I find it very stressful.”

“Alright,” Dorian spoke softly as Max finished his glass of wine in one quick gulp, “I’m sorry.”

“Yes, well,” Max moved a chess piece, “checkmate.”

***

“One of these days I will beat you. Honestly, it’s criminal how good you are at chess.”

“I’ve had more time to practice.”

“I am sorry for teasing you tonight,” Dorian turned to face Max as they stopped outside his quarters, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I know, but there is so much waiting for you out there in the world, Dorian. None of that includes having an old man as a partner.”

“You’re not old, Max.”

“In comparison to you, I am. Even my beard is grey.”

“I rather like your beard,” on impulse, Dorian reached out and cupped Max’s jaw.

Max jolted as if shocked by lightning, closing his eyes and standing rigid as Dorian gently stroked his beard.

“I like your hair, too,” Dorian stepped closer, “and your green eyes, and the way they crinkle at the edges when you smile.”

Max took a deep breath, opening his eyes to look at Dorian.

“I like how I feel safe with you, and cared for,” Dorian closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Max’s shoulders, and pressing his body firmly against the older man’s.

“Dorian,” Max whispered as Dorian slowly brought their faces closer.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t.”

Dorian stopped, close enough that he could smell the wine on Max’s breath, “you’re sure?”

“I can’t,” Max brought his hands to Dorian’s hips, squeezing once before taking a pronounced step back.

Dorian sighed, “I could make you happy, Max.”

“Of that I have no doubt, Dorian, but I can’t.”

“Please?” Dorian decided he could be embarrassed later, “I want you.”

Max took another step back, “I’m sorry.”

“Tell me you don’t want me,” Dorian pleaded, “tell me you don’t have some sort of feelings for me. Weeks, no, _months_ of playing chess together, all the time we’ve spent getting to know one another. Tell me that you don’t feel anything for me other than friendship.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Dorian demanded, “why not?”

“Because I’m not a liar,” Max seemed to shrink in on himself, “good night, Dorian.”

“Max, can’t we just talk about this?”

Max shook his head, turning stiffly and walking away, leaving Dorian embarrassed and alone.

***

“Not that I’m complaining at getting the help,” Blackwall commented as Max split another log, “but what brought this on?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean any man that is putting in this sort of physical labour is running from something. What’s bothering you?”

“I appreciate the concern,” Max waited for Blackwall to set up another log, taking a moment to remove his sweat-slicked shirt, “but it’s nothing you can help with.”

“Something to do with Dorian?” Blackwall chuckled as Max missed the log entirely, “you two play chess more often than anyone I’ve ever seen, and you’ve not even joined us for dinner for the past three days. Trouble in paradise?”

“We aren’t together.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I thought you were a lovely couple.”

“We were never together.”

“My mistake, I thought you had been for some time.”

“I’m old enough to be his _father,”_ Max growled, “why does no one see the conflict in that?”

“Because it doesn’t matter?” Blackwall set up another log, “Empress Celine has a huge age difference with her lover.”

“One of them is an Elf, they live for hundreds of years.”

“All the more argument could be made then that life is short, and you should spend it with who makes you happy. Either way, you can’t avoid Dorian forever, he’s walking over now.”

“Maker save me,” Max split the log in front of him and glanced up as Dorian approached, “Dorian.”

“Inquisitor,” Dorian was trying for casual, but the look on Sam and Blackwall’s face showed him that it hadn’t landed, “I just wanted to confirm that we are all set for Sam’s Harrowing tonight.”

“Yes, I’ve had Barris prepare the potion, we’re going to complete the rite in the garden. It’s all ready.”

“Wonderful, thank you,” Dorian hesitated, “any last words of wisdom?”

“Remember that temptation,” Max spoke to Sam, “no matter how great, is not worth sacrificing what you know is right. The demon will tell you that they will give you whatever you want. It will be tempting, but you know who you are, Sam. If your heart tells you to say no, say no.”

“I’ve heard that sometimes there are helpful spirits…”

“Certainly, like Cole. Go with your gut and remember what Dorian has taught you. I’m confident that you’ll do well.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor.”

Max split another log, aware that Dorian was watching him as he worked, “anything else I can help you with?”

“No,” Dorian shook his head, “thank you, Inquisitor.”

***

Dorian was nearly frantic by the time the sun set, a firm hand on his arm stopping him as he paced the length of the garden.

“Calm down,” Cullen spoke to him softly, “Sam needs you strong right now.”

“If you have to…well…you’ll make it fast, right?”

“You know I can’t tell you who has been given that task, Dorian.”

“I know,” Dorian sighed, “where is Max?”

“Giving them the potion, I asked the lyrium be kept away from me. They will be joining us shortly.”

“Maker, I’ve made such a mess of this week.”

“I’ll admit I’ve been curious. The Inquisitor seems…unlike himself.”

“My fault. I tried to…well…it doesn’t matter.”

“Ah,” Cullen nodded, “you know it’s against the rules for Templars to court Mages in the Circles here? I’d imagine it’s difficult for Max to consider.”

“He complains about his age, too.”

“Yes, I could see that bothering him.”

“Does it bother you?”

“No,” Cullen shrugged, “it doesn’t.”

“Would you think less of Max if he courted me? Would you think him less of a leader?”

“Not at all.”

“Will you tell him that, please? As a favor?”

“If you like.”

Dorian glanced up as the door opened and Max, Sam, and Barris walked in. For the first time in the months that Sam had been with the Inquisition, Max carried a sword.

“Sam,” Dorian rushed to their side, “are you alright?”

“Nervous. How long do I have exactly?”

“As long as it takes,” Max gestured for Sam to walk to the middle of the garden, “you don’t need to worry about what is going to happen here, you just focus on the Fade. It’s my job to keep you safe here, and I will.”

“You say that like one of you hasn’t been tasked with killing me if I take too long.”

“It won’t come to that. Come, that potion is going to be taking over soon and I would rather you be somewhere safe than standing up where you might tip over.”

As if on cue, Sam staggered, held up by Dorian.

“Come on, Sam. It’s time to get started.”

***

Dorian had never seen a Ferelden Harrowing before, but it set his nerves on edge to see three Templar’s surrounding a Mage as they explored the Fade. Sam’s small figure stretched out on a blanket between them.

“What’s the fastest Harrowing you’ve seen?” Barris asked quietly.

“Five minutes,” Max answered without looking away from Sam.

“The longest?”

“Nearly a whole day.”

“A day,” Cullen spoke just as quietly, “we only gave them two hours in Kirkwall.”

“I know,” Max frowned, “Sam told me. We gave them up to two days in Markham, at that point they had been lost to the Fade. That only happened a handful of times over the years I watched over them.”

***

Minutes turned into hours, and as the sun started to rise, Barris and Cullen started to pace.

Not Max, though.

Max sat like a rock, watching Sam diligently, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

“It’s you, isn’t it? The one to take the killing blow if Sam fails.”

“Yes, it’s me,” Max answered, not looking at Dorian, “I know Sam is important to you. It seemed only appropriate that the oldest, and therefore most experienced, Templar took the role.”

“How much longer will you give them?”

“As long as it takes, or until a demon pops up.”

“Promise?”

Max glanced up at that, briefly meeting Dorian’s eyes, “yes, I promise.”

***

Max stood from his post as the sun started to set, stretching his back before he walked over to Sam.

“What are you doing?”

“Relax, Dorian, just checking to make sure they’re okay.”

Max dropped to one knee beside Sam, bringing a careful hand to their neck to check their pulse.

“Still strong, a little elevated, they’re likely fighting the demon now.”

“Come on, Sam,” Dorian whispered, “you can do it.”

“Of course they can,” Max walked back to his post, sitting heavily, “they had a good teacher.”

***

“What if I didn’t teach them everything they needed to know,” Dorian spoke softly to Cullen, “what if they fail and it’s my fault?”

“We just have to wait and see,” Cullen reassured him, “Max is watching, it will be fine.”

Dorian glanced up to find Max mid-yawn, realizing that while Cullen and Barris had taken a break for food, even dragging Dorian along with them, that Max had never left his post.

“Max, aren’t you hungry?”

“Yes,” Max answered quickly, “of course.”

“Why don’t you go and get something to eat?”

“I can’t leave my post, not until it’s done.”

***

It was the middle of the night when Sam came to with a shout, struggling to crawl away from Max.

“Don’t kill me, I did it- it’s dead.”

“I won’t hurt you,” Max set his sword aside, walking over and kneeling beside Sam, “you did it?”

“Yes,” Sam let out a deep breath, “Maker that was hard.”

“No one ever said that killing demons was easy. Come on, up you come,” Max hoisted Sam to their feet, “you must be starving and exhausted.”

“How long has it been?”

“Oh, nearly thirty hours I think,” Max waved for Dorian to walk over, “your teacher is _very_ proud.”

“Well done,” Dorian pulled Sam into a hug, “ _well done_.”

“Thank you,” Sam clung to Dorian, “for teaching me.”

“Come on,” Max nodded toward the hall, “some food, and then some rest, for all of us.”

***

At Dorian’s request, Max walked him back to his quarters.

“I wanted to thank you, for keeping Sam safe.”

“You’re welcome.”

“It means a lot to me, that you would do that.”

“Yes, well I know that Sam is important to you.”

“Thirty hours, most Templars would have given up on him.”

“I know.”

“I should let you get some rest,” Dorian held his arms out, “a hug before you go?”

“Dorian…”

“Just a hug.”

Max hesitated for a moment before stepping forward to let Dorian wrap his arms around him.

“I’m sorry I upset you the other day. Please don’t ignore me anymore. I miss you.”

Max sighed, wrapping his arms loosely around Dorian’s waist, “I miss you, too.”

“Chess tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Good night, Max.”

“Good night, Dorian.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Inquisitor,” Cullen called to him the next morning, shortly after training, “a word?”

“Yes?”

“Come, let’s speak in my office.”

“Something serious then.”

“I spoke with Dorian yesterday,” Cullen started as shut the office door behind him, “he asked me to speak with you.”

“About?”

“Your relationship.”

“We’re friends,” Max sat across from Cullen.

“Yes, but Dorian wants to be more, and feels like you might as well.”

“It doesn’t matter what I want, Cullen. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Says who? I asked the inner circle, and some of the Templars this morning. None of them were worried about you two courting. In fact, Cassandra spent nearly twenty minutes ranting at me about how much she wishes you two would, and I quote, “ _get their heads out of their asses and realize they love each other”_. Do you have feelings for him?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Humor me.”

“Cullen, I have nothing to offer him but death and heartbreak. Best case scenario I survive this war with an ancient Magister and I die twenty years, at least, before Dorian does. I leave him widowed and alone in Ferelden or Tevinter, it doesn’t matter, but he is _alone._ More realistically, we fall in love now and I die when Corypheus finds me on the battlefield, and it hurts him even more because it’s a new love and he thought he would have me for longer. It would be _cruel_ of me, Cullen, to put him through that.”

“We could all die at any minute, Max. You’ve encouraged everyone else to do what makes them happy, why are you so different?”

“My time to do what makes me happy was twenty years ago. Now is my time to make the world safe for the next generation, like you, and Dorian.”

“You’ve not once said that you don’t have feelings for Dorian.”

“Of course I have feelings for Dorian,” Max deflated, curling in on himself.

“Max,” Cullen leaned across his desk, “I say this as a friend, someone who respects you greatly. Go for it. You will forever regret it if you don’t.”

“I can’t, it wouldn’t be right.”

“Fine, if you’re going to be stubborn, but then you must tell Dorian you have no feelings for him so he can find someone else. For as long as he thinks you have feelings for him, he’ll wait.”

***

“I have been reading books on chess _all day_. You’re mine tonight.” Dorian shouted up the stairs to announce his arrival.

“Is that so?” Max stood at the top of the stairs with a smile, “you best prove it then.”

It wasn’t until Dorian was sitting in his usual seat across from Max that he realized how much he had missed the other man, pausing mid-move to take a moment to look at Max.

“What? I don’t have you beat already, do I?”

“No,” Dorian shook his head and moved his piece, “it just occurred to me how much I’ve been missing you.”

“Ah. You know, Cullen spoke to me today.”

“Oh?”

“He said you had asked him to speak with me, to convince me to court you.”

“Well, no. I asked him to tell you that he wouldn’t think less of you if you chose to court me.”

“Did you also ask him to speak with all of our friends, _and_ some of the Templars, to get their thoughts on the matter?”

“Of course not, imagine my mortification if _everyone_ had to witness my rejection?”

“He did. He spoke with Cassandra, Varric, Bull, Sera, the troops.”

“My apologies, then. That was not my intention.”

“I certainly hope not,” Max looked over the board, moving a piece, “checkmate.”

“You lie. How?”

“Another game?”

***

Max had relaxed as the evening had continued, and eventually, they had given up on chess and moved to sit together on the couch.

“Sam leaves for Haven tomorrow, helping the Chargers look for signs of bodies or survivors.”

“You must be very proud,” Max finished his wine, setting the glass aside.

“I am, thank you for giving me the opportunity.”

“You’re welcome. That’s the best part about your thirties, you’re still facing new opportunities, it’s really the time when you get to figure out what you want from life.”

“What do you do when what you want doesn’t want the same things?”

“Adapt.”

Dorian sighed, resting his head on Max’s shoulder, “we would be great together, you know.”

“You think so?”

“A Mage and a Templar, young and wise, tall dark and handsome and a silver fox.”

“I wouldn’t be able to keep up with you, you know that yes? The long nights of staying up late to make love all night is far behind me.”

“I bet I could prove you wrong, you just need better motivation.”

Max laughed, wrapping his arm over Dorian’s shoulder so they could sit more comfortably together.

“Are you honestly telling me that you aren’t the least bit interested?”

“Dorian…”

“I know, you want to pretend like my feelings don’t exist, but can you just answer me, please?”

“I’ll answer three questions, and then I want the topic dropped.”

“Three questions and you promise to be honest.”

“Yes.”

“Do you think I’m attractive?”

“Painfully so.”

“If we were the same age, or closer in age, would you court me?”

“If I could get over that I’m a Templar and you’re a Mage, yes.”

“Are you in love with me?”

“I can’t answer that, Dorian. It will hurt us both if I do.”

“Fine, do you have romantic feelings for me?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, your turn. You can ask me three questions and I promise to be honest.”

“Why do you want to court me?”

“Because I think you’re charming, and funny, and sweet, intelligent and _extremely_ attractive.”

“If we were to court, what would you do when I died, potentially decades, before you?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it. Why would you die so early?”

“I’ll be sixty-seven when you’re fifty. Do you want to be tied down to someone that much older than you?”

“If that person is you, yes. That was a half-question, I’ll give you one more.”

“Are you in love with me?”

“That’s cheating, that was one of my questions.”

“Fine,” Max found himself gently stroking the bare skin of Dorian’s arm as he tried to think of another question.

“Take your time, I’m enjoying cuddling.”

“Are you looking for one night in my bed or a relationship?”

“Relationship.”

“Maker, Dorian, you could do so much better than me.”

“Think about how we’re sitting right now, holding each other after a night of playing chess, and tell me that you can think of a single way that this could be better that doesn’t involve us nude in that bed.”

“If we were the same age.”

“Max,” Dorian sighed, kissing his cheek, “stubborn old man. I suppose I’ve argued my case enough tonight. I’ll leave you to get some rest.”

“I’ll walk you,” Max pulled Dorian to standing, “come on.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I almost ruined our friendship by nearly kissing you last time. I doubt I’ll be able to resist the urge tonight, not after a wonderful night together.”

Max swallowed heavily, taking Dorian’s hand and leading him down the stairs, toward Dorian’s quarters. Dorian felt his heart pounding in his chest at the implication, clinging to Max’s hand as they walked through Skyhold.

“I’m leaving for Orlais tomorrow,” Max spoke softly, “I’ll be gone for three days.”

“Alright. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too, but it will give you some time to learn how to play chess. Ask Cullen to practice with you.”

“I almost beat you.”

“Not even close.”

Dorian came to a stop just outside his door, “thank you, for bringing me back safe and sound.”

“You’re welcome,” Max leaned against the door, looking at Dorian with his bright green eyes, “I’ll likely be gone before you wake up tomorrow.”

Dorian nodded, reaching for one of Max’s hands and tangling the fingers together, “Max?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Dorian could see Max fighting with himself, as he looked from Dorian’s face to their entwined fingers, and back again.

“Please?”

Max took a step closer, close enough that Dorian could feel the heat pouring from him, “you’ll regret loving me, Dorian.”

“You can’t know that,” Dorian took his other hand and reached for Max’s hip, tugging him forward until you couldn’t fit a piece of parchment between them, “I need to hear you say yes. Max, can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Dorian was on him in an instant, bringing their lips together in a kiss that could only be described as desperate. Max let Dorian lead for a moment before turning them both, pressing him firmly against the door, tilting his head _just so_ , and brushing Dorian’s lip with his tongue.

Dorian moaned, low and needy as he _finally_ tasted Max. Wine and smoke from the pipe he sometimes had after dinner. He was a remarkable kisser, too, and Dorian absently wondered if anyone had ever made him this hard, this quickly, from just a kiss.

Max pulled back breathless and flushed, “damn you, Dorian.”

“Seems like you enjoyed it,” Dorian rocked his hips, brushing their clothed erections together.

“Years of restraint, training, gone in an instant.”

“Are you saying that kiss wasn’t worth it?”

“That remains to be seen,” Max kissed Dorian again, just a soft brush of their lips, “we aren’t taking this any further tonight. If you want me to court you, we’re doing it my way.”

“We can do it any way you like, as long as it means that you’ll have me.”

“You’ve won, I’m yours.”

“One more kiss before you go?”

Max kissed like Dorian was the only thing offering him salvation, pinning him against the door and brushing their cocks together until Dorian was whimpering into the kiss, trying with no success to grind against Max. His much larger frame holding Dorian still, only giving him the odd brush of friction.

“I need to go,” Max whispered against Dorian’s lips, “I’m leaving early tomorrow.”

“Can I convince you to join me?”

“No, not tonight.”

“Fine, I’ll go in there and fuck my fist.”

“Think of me while you do it,” Max kissed the corner of Dorian’s mouth, “and I’ll do the same.”

“Can I do just one thing before you go, so I can have a better mental image?”

“Oh?”

Dorian pushed Max to take a step back, checking the hallway to make sure they were alone before bringing his hand to cup Max’s cock through his pants, smirking as Max let out a surprised moan.

“I needed to know what I’ll be working with.”

“Well, then you need to keep in mind I’m not even totally hard.”

“You’re joking.”

“Half, at best,” Max kissed Dorian again, copying Dorian’s motions and mapping the outline of his cock through his pants. True to Max’s statement, Dorian felt him grow harder under his hand.

“Please, take me back into my room and fuck me until I can’t remember my name.”

“No,” Max kissed Dorian one last time before backing away, “you want to date an old man, you get courted the old-fashioned way. Good night, Dorian. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Good night, Max.”

Dorian pushed open the door and watched as Max walked down the hallway and out of sight, closing the door and frantically locking it behind him, pulling his pants down and off to take himself in hand, stroking hard and fast until he spilled with Max’s name on his tongue.

***

“Commander Cullen,” Dorian found him in his office the next day, “I have something for you.”

“Good morning, Dorian,” Cullen glanced up, “by all means come in.”

Dorian crossed the room, walking around Cullen’s desk, and waited for Cullen to turn and face him before leaning down, grasping Cullen by the side of his face, and kissing him soundly on the lips.

“Dorian,” Cullen pulled away sputtering, “what in the Maker’s name are you doing.”

“Expressing my gratitude,” Dorian walked around the desk, sitting in the empty chair, “I don’t know what you said to Max, but after a wonderful night together, he agreed to court me.”

“Good news,” Cullen wiped his mouth with his sleeve, “but if you’re not together it might serve you well to _not_ kiss other Templars in his absence.”

“You’re likely right.”

“Do me a favor, please,” Cullen spoke seriously, “don’t ignore the fact that Max had several concerns around this relationship. His concerns aren’t gone, he’s just looking past them for the moment, likely due to you seducing him.”

“I’ll tread carefully, I promise.”

“See that you do. Should your relationship not work out it is very likely that Max will never trust me again.”

“May I ask you one more favor, Commander?”

“Yes?”

“Can you teach me how to beat Max at chess?”

Cullen laughed, “you say that as if I’ve ever managed to beat him myself.”

***

Dorian had been mid-project when Max had returned to Skyhold. So engrossed in the book he was reading that he hadn’t noticed the commotion around him as he quickly jotted down notes.

“And here I was expecting a romantic welcome.”

Dorian glanced up at the sound of Max’s voice, smiling as he found Max leaning against one of the bookshelves watching him work.

“Maybe I am too old fashioned for you, Altus Pavus, to hope that you would be waiting for me at the gate when the alarm sounded.”

“My humble apologies, Inquisitor. I happened to be engaged in a project for Dagna,” Dorian set the book aside, standing and walking over to Max, “rest assured, had I heard the alarm, I would have been there with flowers in hand.”

“Ah,” Max pulled one of his hands from behind his back, holding up a single red rose, “we are agreed on flowers, at least.”

“Oh,” Dorian took the flower, bringing it to his nose and enjoying the subtle scent, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Max leaned forward, kissing Dorian’s forehead, “join me for dinner tonight?”

“I’d like that.”

“I’ll see you then.”

***

“Seeker, I need some help.”

“I’m well, Dorian, thank you so much for asking. How are you?”

“Yes, yes, I know, but I need advice and you’re the only one that I could think to ask.”

“Fine,” Cassandra set her book aside “what do you want?”

“Look,” Dorian held up the rose.

“It’s a rose,” Cassandra looked at Dorian in confusion, “and?”

“It’s a rose from _Max_. I have dinner with him together. It occurs to me that I am very good at sex, but likely not as good at romance. I don’t come from a place where a relationship between two men is allowed, so I’ve certainly never considered what it would be like to court one.”

“So you want me to teach you about...romance?”

“Old fashioned romance, like what Max would have been brought up with,” Dorian sat on the ground in front of Cassandra, “please…Cassandra…I don’t want to disappoint him.”

Cassandra sighed, “fine, but don’t interrupt me.”

***

“Max,” Dorian called up the steps, “I’m here.”

“Oh good,” Max called back, “I wondered if it was my other love interest. That would have been embarrassing.”

“Funny man,” Dorian walked up the steps and stopped short at the sight of Max beside a small table that had been set up for dinner.

Max was almost always in something in the way of a uniform, and Dorian could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Max in anything less than a thick tunic and pants, other than when he had briefly caught sight of Max chopping wood with Blackwall.

Tonight, he was in a light linen shirt, untied and showing the width of Max’s neck and shoulders, and a pair of soft leather pants. His hair was still damp from bathing and had been brushed back from his eyes and tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck and his beard had been combed and tamed.

“Maker, Max, you look wonderful.”

“Do I?” Max glanced down as he walked toward his desk to retrieve a bottle of wine, “I thought you might appreciate it if I cleaned up from being on the road, I was…dusty.”

Dorian walked toward the table, looking over the dinner that Max had laid out for them, “I’ll admit, I feel completely out of my element.”

“Change of heart while I was away?”

“No,” Dorian spoke quickly, “just a lack of experience in all things love. Relationships in Tevinter are just sex. I’ve never had a romantic dinner with someone before.”

“I trust you know how to use a fork and knife?”

“Yes.”

“Very skilled in conversation?”

“I’ve been told as much, yes.”

“You’ll do just fine, come and join me.”

***

“Out of curiosity, you said you were going to court me the old-fashioned way. What does that mean, exactly?”

“Well,” Max topped up their wine, “it means that I want to spend time getting to know you mentally, and emotionally before I get to know you physically.”

“No sex?”

“Not right away. If you decide that you still want me around in a week or two we can talk about it.”

“Do you mean that you want me to look at you all night, dressed like that, and not try to seduce you?”

“Please, in comparison to you I feel like I look a hundred years old.”

“Not at all, Amatus.”

“Well, _my love_ ,” Max stood from the table, grinning as Dorian flushed, “let’s see what Cullen has taught you.”

***

“Checkmate.”

“Maker’s balls, how? How do you _always_ beat me?”

“You rush,” Max reset the board, “you hurry to get me into one particular situation I can’t get out of, but if you planned things out to take maybe twice as many moves, you could find all sorts of issues with my plan. So while you focus on the corner you _think_ you’ve painted me into, I can work on taking you down other ways.”

“Do you have any idea how frustrating it is that you’re this clever and attractive?”

“You’re the one that wanted to court me, what does that say about you?”

“I have good taste, naturally. You wanted to court me, too, by the way.”

“I never had any intention of courting you,” Max laughed, “I was just _very_ attracted to you.”

“So what, you were just planning on watching me from a distance?”

“That’s right.”

“You never considered seducing me? Not even once during our time together?”

“Considered it? Certainly. Many nights while I was alone in this room with nothing but my imagination.”

“You know that brings forth the mental image of you taking your fist while just over there on that bed, right?”

“The bed, behind the desk, on the couch, in the bath. Whatever you picture is likely right.”

“Max,” Dorian whined, “how am I meant to concentrate on chess when you talk like that?”

“Adapt, Altus Pavus.”

***

“Thank you for dinner, I enjoyed myself.”

“As did I,” Max held Dorian’s hand as they walked back to his quarters, “I need to go to the Storm Coast in the next few days, would you like to join me?”

“Who else would be joining us?”

“Just us.”

“Certainly, I would be happy to have a few days away with you.”

“We’ll leave at the end of the week.”

“Did you want to come in?” Dorian asked as they approached his door.

“Not tonight, another time.”

Dorian pulled Max closer, “surely you’re not going to send me to bed without a kiss, right?”

“Traditionally, I would wait until we’ve had a few more dates.”

“Yes, but we’re an unconventional relationship. There needs to be a mix of what _you’re_ used to and what _I_ and used to.”

Max smiled, “oh?”

“Please?”

Max guided Dorian’s hands to his shoulders, pulling Dorian even closer with a firm hold on his lower back, “you already had me drop my guard earlier this week, touching much more of me than I would typically be okay with, given that we weren’t courting at the time.”

“Just a kiss.”

Max kissed him softly, almost chaste given their hallway tryst earlier in the week. It was sweet, and Dorian’s chest felt like it was full of caged birds as his heart pounded against his ribs.

“I should let you get some rest,” Max spoke softly as he pulled back, “as much as I would like to keep kissing you.”

Dorian considered pressing, asking Max to come back to his bed, but the sweetness of the whole situation seemed too perfect to ruin with crude innuendo.

“Alright. Indulge me in one thing?” Dorian reached for the leather band in Max’s hair, pulling it away and shaking out the silver locks to fan around his shoulders, “there, now you look like the prince I used to dream of.”

“If you give me enough time, I will do everything I can to be your knight in shining armor,” Max kissed Dorian again, “goodnight, Dorian.”

“Goodnight, Amatus.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Ready to go?”

“All packed,” Dorian confirmed, “are we taking the cart?”

“Yes,” Max took Dorian’s bag and shouldered it along with his own, “we’re dropping off some supplies for the Blades of Hessarian and bringing back some herbs and metal that they’ve sourced at our request. I also thought it would allow you to read during our journey.”

“You’re wonderful, did you know that?”

“I don’t know about that, but I’m glad you feel that way.”

Cullen and Blackwall were waiting for them by the barn, the horse already hitched to the cart and loaded with their supplies.

“Commander,” Max greeted, “Blackwall.”

“Inquisitor,” Blackwall nodded, “you should be all set, I’ve loaded everything you set aside.”

“I appreciate it,” Max tossed his bag into the cart, carefully placing Dorian’s just behind the seat, “we won’t be gone long, four, maybe five days.”

“Take your time, Barris is off looking into the possessions, Cassandra left this morning with Sera, Vivienne, and Bull to deal with some of the issues in the Hinterlands. It will be a quiet week in Skyhold, enjoy your romantic trip.”

“Thank you, Commander. We will,” Max climbed into the driver's seat waiting for Dorian to join him, “make sure Skyhold is still here when I’m back, alright?”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

“Ready, Dorian?”

“Absolutely, Amatus.”

With a nod, Max eased the horses forward and out the front gate of Skyhold.

“I’ll admit, I’m excited.”

“Oh?” Max glanced at Dorian, “why is that?”

“My first romantic trip with anyone that wasn’t for a quick fuck behind a bar.”

“Really?” Max set the horse on the path and relaxed into his seat, “indulge me, was there anyone that you had an interest in back home?”

“Many men over the years, but none who felt the same for me. It’s not that you don’t hear of men together in Tevinter, only that those relationships are only for pleasure, not for love.”

“Still, there are men who prefer the company of men everywhere, you never found someone?”

“Not until I came to Ferelden, no. How about you?”

“As I mentioned before, a few relationships, some that lasted longer than others. I was in one relationship that lasted nearly a decade, but it didn’t work out in the end.”

“A decade?”

“About six months short of a decade.”

“What happened?”

“He fell out of love with me, it happens.”

“I can’t imagine what that would be like, it must have been devastating.”

“Oh, it was,” Max chuckled, “horrible. I very much hope it’s not something you never go through. I loved him dearly, and then one day he was just…gone…”

“Wow.”

“Even worse,” Max winced, “he was still at the tower, and still a Templar. We had every meal together, and once he fell in love with someone else, I had to watch them fall in love in front of me.”

“Oh, Amatus, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Max held the reins in one hand, reaching for Dorian’s hand with the other, “a long time ago, and I have you now.”

“That you do.”

***

“They’re expecting us,” Max steered the cart toward the stable next to the small inn they were stopping at in Redcliffe, “go in, get out of the rain. Just tell them you’re with the Inquisition.”

Dorian pressed a kiss to Max’s cheek and ran for the door to the tavern, rushing inside.

“Can I help you?”

Dorian turned to the barkeep, a stunning human man with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, “uh, yes. I’m with the Inquisition, you were expecting us?”

“Right, a party of two?”

“Yes, he’s just tending to the horse and cart,” Dorian stepped further into the bar, “he’ll be here shortly.”

“Wonderful, well, why don’t you come in and we can get you something to warm you up while we prepare your room?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Dorian took a seat at the bar, “I didn’t get your name.”

“My mistake,” the barkeep offered his hand to Dorian, “Miles.”

“Dorian, nice to meet you.”

“Dorian,” Miles smiled warmly and Dorian wondered if Miles was flirting, “it’s very nice to meet you.”

Dorian sat awkwardly as Miles fussed over him, bringing him warm mulled wine and a bowl of soup. Dorian sent a silent prayer to the Maker that Max would be done with the cart soon.

“You don’t look like you’re from around here,” Mile leaned against the bar near Dorian.

“I’m from Tevinter, originally, but I’ve been with the Inquisition for a few months now.”

“Skyhold, right? In the mountains? I’ve heard the merchants talking about it. Apparently, the Inquisitor has done a lot of work to the fortress.”

“That he has,” Dorian glanced up as the bells over the door rang, a well soaked Max walking in, “speaking of-“

“Oh, is this your father?”

Max concealed his emotions well, but Dorian didn’t miss the wince as Max walked over to join them.

“No, actually, this is my partner, Max. Though no doubt you would know him as Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan.”

“Your…partner? My mistake, I assumed…”

“You assumed _wrong_ ,” Dorian cut Miles off, “now, would you please get my Amatus something to eat and drink? I would appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Miles rushed off to the back of the tavern, leaving Dorian and Max to find a table in the far corner.

Max set his soaked cloak over the back of the empty chairs and sat with a groan.

“Alright?”

“I get sore in the rain, Dorian. Be nice, your father is getting old.”

“Don’t listen to him, Amatus.”

“What are we doing, Dorian? Maker, what people must think of me for courting someone so much younger.”

“Cullen asked them, remember? Those who matter don’t care. Miles is just a flirt, he started at me as soon as I walked in the door.”

“Maybe you should get to know him.”

“Max,” Dorian sighed, “I want _you_.”

“Miles is-“

“Not of interest,” Dorian said firmly, “please, let's just have dinner and go to bed, alright?”

“If you insist.”

“I do,” Dorian started on his soup, only glancing up as Miles returned with the same for Max, “a warm meal and you’ll feel much better.”

“Inquisitor,” Miles started awkwardly, “I know you arranged for two rooms, but one of them has a terrible leak in the rain. Given…well…would you mind sharing with Dorian?”

“That’s fine,” Dorian answered for Max, “thank you.”

Miles set the soup in front of Max, passing a large iron key to Dorian, “the last door at the end of the hall. I’ll arrange for your bags to be taken up.”

“I left them next to the cart,” Max spoke with an edge to his voice, “be careful, they’re heavy.”

“Of course, Inquisitor.”

***

Dorian and Max ate in relative silence, only a small chuckle coming from Max as he watched Miles struggle up the stairs with the bags.

“Come on, Amatus. Let’s go to bed.”

Max stood, pulling some coins from a pouch and leaving them on the table before gesturing for Dorian to lead the way.

“Doesn’t the Inquisition pay?”

“When I’m doing Inquisition work, yes,” Max followed Dorian up the steps, “this is not a job for the Inquisitor, not really. Scout Harding was going to send some of her scouts, but I offered to go instead.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to spend time with you, away from Skyhold. Josephine agreed to pay for our room, but I volunteered to pay for our food.”

“That’s very sweet,” Dorian unlocked the door, pushing inside the room and holding the door for Max, “so why did you book two rooms?”

“Old fashioned,” Max looked around the room. It was small but large enough to have its own fireplace and a large chair in front of the fire. Against the far wall was a fair-sized bed, small vanity with washbasin, and a dressing screen.

“Not bad,” Dorian hung up his cloak by the fire.

“I’ll sleep in the chair, you can have the bed.”

“Don’t be silly Max, we can share the bed.”

“Dorian…”

“I promise not to seduce you,” Dorian moved to the vanity to start removing his makeup for the day.

Max sighed, sitting heavily in the chair in front of the fire.

“Why don’t you get out of those wet clothes?”

“Dorian…”

“Max, are you honestly going to tell me that you sleep fully clothed?”

“I generally don’t sleep in anything,” Max started on his boots, “but I’m keeping my smalls on tonight to stop a certain someone from getting any ideas.”

“That’s fine,” Dorian watched Max in the mirror as he started on the laces of his tunic, “I’ll admit I’ve been wondering what you’re hiding under all of those clothes.”

“Templar body,” Max pulled the tunic off, setting it to dry by the fire, “similar to Blackwall, I suppose.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Dorian finished washing his face, turning to watch Max as he pulled off his undershirt, setting it beside his tunic.

Dorian felt his mouth run dry as Max started on the laces of his pants.

He was fit, _very_ fit. More muscular than Blackwall, Max had defined muscles, only slightly starting to show signs of age, mostly in the dusting of grey chest hair that thinned into a line below his belly button and disappearing into his smalls.

“Well?” Max stepped out of his pants, setting them aside, “disappointed?”

“You’re…much more muscular than I thought,” Dorian started working on his robes.

“Is it…am I…alright?”

“Maker, Max, of course.”

Max walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers to give it time to warm while Dorian finished undressing. Dorian felt surprisingly awkward walking over to Max, embarrassed at his inexperience.

“I’ve never shared a bed with someone before.”

“Do you prefer to be warm, or safe?”

“Safe.”

“You go near the wall then,” Max pat the bed beside him, and once Dorian stretched out on the bed, he pulled the covers up and over the both of them.

They were silent for a while, listening to the crackling of the fire and looking at the ceiling. Dorian felt as if he was holding his breath, the tension as he felt each rise and fall of Max’s chest beside him maying him hyper-aware of their proximity.

“Dorian?”

“Yes?”

“I know I said I’m old fashioned, but…”

“You want to bend me over the bed?”

“No, well, yes, but I was going to ask if I could hold you?”

“Oh. Yes please.”

“Do you sleep on your side or your back?”

“Side, usually.”

“Perfect, come here,” Max wrapped his arm around Dorian, pulling him to rest against his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he pulled Dorian’s hand to rest on his chest.

“This is lovely,” Dorian fought the urge to let his hand wander lower, his fingers twitching.

“Goodnight, Dorian.”

“Goodnight, Max.”

***

When Dorian woke, he found that he had turned in his sleep to face the wall, Max had followed him, slotting up behind him and wrapping his arm over Dorian’s hip.

“Good morning,” Dorian mumbled as he reached for Max’s hand.

“Morning,” Max’s voice was clear, “how did you sleep?”

“Well. How long have you been up?”

“About an hour.”

“You’ve just been here holding me…for an hour?”

“I held you all night, but yes.”

“Weren’t you bored?”

“A beautiful man in my arms? Yes, absolutely, it was torture. You have exactly seventeen freckles on your back, by the way.”

“Smartass.”

Max kissed Dorian’s back between his shoulder blades, “you need to get up, we need to make it to the Inquisition camp before dark.”

“So why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I was being selfish,” Max pulled away, standing with a groan as his knee popped, “I haven’t had anyone in my bed in years. I wanted to hold you before Miles got to you.”

Dorian rolled, catching Max’s hand before he got too far, “a kiss before we start our day?”

Max hesitated for a moment before sitting beside Dorian on the bed and leaning forward to bring their lips together.

It felt lovely, and Dorian clung to Max’s shoulders to keep him close as he turned his face to deepen his kiss.

Dorian wasn’t sure what had motivated him to pull back just enough to nip at Max’s lower lip, but the punched-out groan that fell from Max’s lips had Dorian reeling and trying to pull Max to straddle him.

Max pulled away with a gasp, taking three steps back, his chest heaving.

“Dorian-“

“I know,” Dorian sighed, “you don’t have to say it.”

“Maker,” Max ran his hands through his hair, trying to settle his nerves, “I’ve never had someone tempt me like you do.”

Dorian pushed back the covers, gesturing to his tented smalls, “as you can see, the feeling is mutual.”

Max swore, walking over to his bag and retrieving his clothes for the day while muttering something under his breath that sounded like the chant of light.

Dorian gave himself a few minutes to calm down before following suit, standing, and dressing for the day while Max packed up the room.

Max waited for Dorian, taking his bag, “I’m going to take the bags to the cart. Did you want to grab some pastries and we can eat on the road?”

“Certainly.”

“You can take some coin from my bag,” Max nodded toward a small pouch on his hip, “I’ll see you out there in a few minutes.”

***

“This looks so much better,” Dorian took in the small cabin on the hill of the Storm Coast, “it has a roof.”

“The Blades of Hessarian fixed it for us, they did a great job. I had the Inquisition scouts’ stock it for us, so it’s all ours for the next few days.”

“Do we get to break in the bed?”

Max laughed, “by sleeping, yes.”

“And kissing.”

“We’ll see.”

“You enjoyed it this morning.”

“I did, yes.”

“Remember, we need a balance of old and new.”

“Maker,” Max sighed as he set their bags down, “can we get through dinner first?”

***

Max was cautious as they got ready for bed, watching Dorian carefully as they got into bed together and Dorian curled up against his chest.

“Are you scared of disappointing me?”

“Constantly,” Max answered.

“I meant in bed.”

“No, not really. That is one place that I feel confident.”

“So why the…reluctance? I’m sure lots of men your age had casual sex.”

“Sure,” Max agreed, “but my feelings for you are anything but _casual_ , and I’d like to spend some time getting to know you.”

Dorian trailed his fingers gently through the scattering of hair across Max’s chest, “you make me feel important, probably for the first time in my entire life.”

“You are important.”

***

Dorian woke alone and rubbed his eyes to clear them as he got his bearings in the cabin. He could vaguely hear Max splitting wood outside, so he stood and quickly pulled on a pair of pants to go and greet him.

Opening the door, Dorian took a moment to just watch as Max set a log up before splitting with a sharp swing of the ax. Max was topless, probably due to the near-constant rain in the Storm Coast, and Dorian could see a faint halo of steam coming from Max’s shoulders as he worked.

It was rhythmic, set the log down, swing, repeat. Dorian wasn’t even sure if Max was aware of how many logs he had split, the pile growing to far surpass what they would need during their time there.

“Having fun?”

Max glanced up with a smile, “not really, but we needed some wood.”

“That much wood? Are you planning on keeping me in bed all day? Need to keep the cabin appropriately warm for your Tevinter bed-mate?”

Max laughed, setting the ax aside and gathering an armful of wood, walking toward the cabin as Dorian held the door for him.

“I was trying to center myself. Normally I would run drills with Cullen and the others, but this worked just as well.”

“Something troubling you?”

“A certain man who spent most of the night grinding his perfect backside against me.”

“Did I?” Dorian tried to recall, “I suppose I want you even in my sleep.”

“And I want you, but after being awake and hard for most of the night, I needed a break from the temptation.”

***

They had spent the morning reading together, curled up in a small chair for hours before Max had gone to meet with the Blades of Hessarian, dropping off supplies and bringing back the crafting materials.

Dorian had spent the afternoon napping, only stirring when Max returned for just long enough to beckon for Max to join him on the bed.

“Come and nap with me, Amatus.”

“Nap? What have you done all day that was so tiring?”

“Absolutely nothing, but it’s a vacation, and everyone knows you nap on vacation.”

“Right,” Max undressed, slipping onto the bed with Dorian who immediately curled around the larger man.

“Tell me, is there anything I could do to get you to ravish me?”

“Dorian…”

“Max,” Dorian smiled as he kissed Max’s cheek, “you have no idea how badly I want you.”

“Rest assured I want you just as badly,” Max kissed Dorian softly, “soon, my love.”

Dorian let out a whine, rolling to straddle Max and kiss him again. This time, Max didn’t pull away.

Instead, trembling hands reached for Dorian’s hips as kissed. Dorian groaned as Max held him firmly, stopping him from rocking his hips as Max licked at his bottom lip.

“Max…”

“Yes, my love?”

“Please…”

“Dorian,” Max rolled them, hovering over the younger man, “you need to learn some discipline.”

“Fuck discipline.”

“So impatient,” Max kissed along Dorian’s neck, “don’t you want to savor our first time together?”

“Providing it’s _now,_ absolutely.”

“No.”

Dorian growled, “ _Max_.”

“No,” Max said again, firmer this time, “I will make you fall completely in love with me before I bed you, Dorian.”

“What? You said one or two weeks!”

“What can I say, maybe I fancy my chances,” Max kissed Dorian’s nose, rolling to lay beside him.

“You insufferable shit.”

“Want to go back and talk to Miles?”

“Shut up,” Dorian grumbled as he curled up against Max’s chest, “prat.”


	5. Chapter 5

Max had made him dinner, only something simple but still, it was the first time that anyone partner had _ever_ made Dorian dinner. After, they had curled up in bed together. Max gently stroking Dorian’s back as they cuddled.

“I didn’t picture you being so affectionate.”

“Is it a problem?” Max kissed the top of Dorian’s head, “would you like me to stop?”

“No, not at all, I enjoy it,” Dorian closed his eyes, “this is the first time I’ve ever had it.”

“I’d like to find your past partners and beat them, for the record.”

Dorian laughed, “that’s only a handful of people, and they all live fairly close to one another. It won’t take you long if you come with me to Tevinter.”

“Tevinter,” Max hummed, “warm there yes? Could I find work?”

“We have Templars in Tevinter, they just don’t work quite the same.”

“What if I proposed marriage? We could stay here, and you could teach the Mages of the Inquisition like you did with Sam.”

“Is that an option?”

“It might be.”

“You better kiss me. _Right now_.”

“Alright,” Max rolled Dorian onto his back, “but keep your hands to yourself, minx.”

***

“We need to go to sleep,” Max laughed as Dorian linked his legs around his hips, “ _sleep_ , Dorian.”

“For the weak.”

“And the elderly,” Max pushed away from Dorian, “like _me_. I won’t survive the drive back to Redcliffe if I don’t rest.”

“Come on, Amatus,” Dorian whispered an incantation under his breath, smiling as Max groaned at the tingles that started to travel over his skin, “I’ll be good for you.”

“Dorian,” Max took Dorian’s wrists in one hand, pinning them to the bed and dispelling Dorian’s spell, “don’t be a brat.”

“Maker, Max, you can’t just pin me down to the bed and not fuck me.”

“If you don’t calm down, I’m going to tie you to the bed and _leave_. We aren’t rushing this. I will not have your first time with me in a damp cottage.”

Dorian sighed, he could tell Max wasn’t going to change his mind, “why must you tease me.”

“I’m not teasing you, Dorian. You can kiss without having sex.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that I have _never_ just had a simple kiss? It has always led to me being bent over some sort of surface or taken against a wall.”

“Let me ask you something,” Max moved next to Dorian, “have you ever had an evening of enjoying your time with a partner? Suitable preparation?”

“What, like spit?”

Max looked _horrified_ , “spit?”

“Yes, you know, to ease the way?”

“Wait,” Max shook his head, “has anyone ever properly prepared you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oil, fingers, _time?_ ”

“Uh, no?”

Max sat in stunned silence, “Maker, Dorian, didn’t that hurt?”

“Sometimes, I suppose. It rather depended on the size of the partner.”

“I’m going to need a list,” Max swore under his breath, “of men to kill in Tevinter.”

“Max, what are you on about?”

“Sex shouldn’t hurt, Dorian. You’ve felt how large I am, could you imagine that without proper preparation?”

“Well, yes, I was expecting some pain but-“

“No,” Max cut him off, “that’s the thing. No pain, not ever. It’s not needed if you take your time. Did you just expect me to flip you on your stomach, spit in my hand, and… _fuck_ Dorian, no.”

“You do realize I have no idea what you’re talking about, yes? That’s how it’s done in Tevinter. Fast, secret, and yes, sometimes painful. Some people like pain during sex.”

“Sure, a bite here or there, but not that. Darling, your partner should kiss you, every inch of you, and taste you and _prepare you_ with oil and fingers so it doesn’t hurt. You could seriously injure yourself if you rush into sex like that.”

“That’s what healing spells are for.”

“No, it’s not,” Max pulled Dorian against his chest, “and I’m sorry that you’ve only had partners that have treated your body in such a way. I promise, when we have our first time, I’ll show you what it _should_ be like. Then, if you decide to move on from me, you can show your partners what you expect from them.”

Suddenly Dorian felt very small and unsure, holding Max tightly as he felt the older man tremble with unleashed rage, “okay, Amatus.”

“I will make it perfect for you, Dorian. You have my word.”

***

Dorian had kept quiet and still until he was sure that Max was asleep before he ducked out from under his arm and toward the door of the cabin.

“Dorian?” Max mumbled, “okay?”

“Off to water a tree, Amatus. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t go far, call if you need me.”

“I will.”

Dorian shut the door and walked around the side of the house, waiting for a breath before undoing the laces of his smalls and pulling his aching cock from within.

He had been hard for _hours_. Listening to Max patiently explain how sex could be, while humbling, had brought all sorts of ideas to Dorian’s mind.

Dorian leaned against the cottage, bringing his other hand to cover his mouth. He didn’t have long before Max would come looking for him.

Dorian closed his eyes and pictured it, all the wonderful things that Max had said about oil, and fingers, and the slow slide of skin on skin. He wondered how Max would sound as he spent, how would he hold him afterward.

“ _Shit_ , _Max_ ,” Dorian only just caught the moans and the spilled over his fist and onto the ground in front of him, taking a deep breath and quickly putting himself back together, slipping into the cottage as quietly as he could.

Max rolled to face him as he slipped into bed, wrapping his large frame around the cool skin of Dorian’s back.

“Feel better now?”

Dorian’s breath caught, “what do you mean?”

“Years of being a Templar, I have remarkable hearing. That, and the window you were leaning against has shutters, but no glass.”

Dorian groaned, hiding his face under the blanket.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I’m not upset. At least you were thinking of me. Now, _sleep_.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

***

Dorian had spent most of the day being mortified at being caught the night before, sitting quietly next to Max on the cart as they spotted Redcliffe in the distance.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Dorian,” Max elbowed him gently, “we all do it.”

“We don’t all get caught.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you that in my many years as a Templar I have likely caught hundreds of Mages in that same position?”

“Were they moaning your name?”

“There were a few Max’s in the tower, so I could never be sure.”

“Very funny,” Dorian rolled his eyes, “it’s like I don’t even affect you. Since we’ve been courting, I’ve had to go back to my room and…well…you know. Every. Single. Night. Meanwhile, you look bored with it all.”

“Not at all,” Max laughed, “I’m just very disciplined. I’ve promised myself that I would bed you a certain way, and to do that I need to keep my word. For the record, that night, after you kissed me for the first time, I was in my room doing exactly the same thing.”

“The mighty Inquisitor, brought to his knees by a kiss?”

“Trust me, I was surprised too.”

“Well, that’s reassuring, at least.”

“I considered joining you last night, too. At least this time I knew that the Mage I was listening to was moaning _my_ name.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Discipline,” Max said again.

“You’re so boring.”

***

“Ah, Inquisitor,” Miles jumped as they entered, “good news, as it isn’t raining, we have both rooms available.”

“We just need one,” Dorian wrapped his arm over Max’s shoulder, “isn’t that right, Amatus?”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Max kissed Dorian’s cheek, “why don’t you order us dinner and I’ll take the bags upstairs?”

“Dinner in bed?” Dorian arched an eyebrow and Max smirked at the show he was putting on.

“If you like.”

“Oh, wonderful, well here’s your key, same room as last time.”

“Thank you,” Max took the key, “order whatever you like, and I’ll see you upstairs shortly.”

“You’re wonderful,” Dorian watched Max as he walked up the stairs, “so, what do you suggest for dinner?”

“We, uh, made lamb stew.”

“Lovely, could you please send up two bowls and a nice red wine to go with it.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Make it quick and we’ll forget all about how you called my partner my father. I might even be able to convince the Inquisition to continue using your tavern,” Dorian waved walking up the stairs with a skip to his step.

Max was washing up in the sink when Dorian opened the door, his hair damp, his shirt off as he finished washing the soap from his face.

“Lamb stew is on its way up to us.”

“Sounds great,” Max smiled at Dorian through the mirror as he wrapped his arms around Max’s waist, “done being shy?”

“I’ve decided instead to seduce you,” Dorian kissed Max’s shoulder, “ _this_ is not a damp cabin.”

“I suppose not,” Max looked around the room before looking back to Dorian, “not my ideal venue, though.”

“Will it ever be _perfect_ though, Max?”

Max turned, kissing Dorian softly, “for you, I will make it perfect.”

Dorian stood for a moment in stunned silence until Miles knocking on the door caught his attention, “I should get that.”

“Unless you want me to.”

“Actually,” Dorian took a step back, looking over Max’s topless frame, “yes, I do. I just need to do one thing first.”

“Oh?”

Dorian ran his fingers through Max’s hair, shaking it out of its freshly-combed style before pulling Max in for a passionate kiss. Dorian smirked as Max groaned, making sure to bite at his bottom lip as he pulled away.

Max was flushed, his lips pink, and his hair mussed as if they had been caught mid-tryst.

“Perfect, off you go.”

Max rolled his eyes, “you little shit.”

“Dinner is getting cold, Amatus.”

Max shook his head but walked over to the door and opened it, letting Miles walk in with the tray he was carrying.

“Here we are,” Miles wore a bright blush as he set their dinner down, “I apologize, for interrupting.”

“That’s alright,” Max pulled some gold from his pocket, “we have all night.”

“Uh, yes, thank you, Inquisitor.”

Miles rushed from the room, leaving Max to lock the door behind him.

“See, now _I_ started that little game, but _you_ just took it further. Who’s the little shit now?”

“Shut up and eat, Dorian.”

***

“Despite some awkwardness,” Dorian spoke as he ate dinner, “I’ve enjoyed this trip together.”

“Me too,” Max set his bowl aside, “it’s been nice having you to myself. Getting to know you, learning about Tevinter, it has been a refreshing break from my many years of service to the order. It’s harder now, not being sure what my future will hold after the Inquisition. If I make it that long, of course.”

“Smart man like you; I imagine you could do whatever you like.”

“That’s the thing, I’m only trained in battle and keeping Mages safe. They don’t need me anymore or want me for that matter. My time as Knight-Commander Trevelyan is over, and my time as Inquisitor is likely limited. I’ll be too old to join an army, and I’m too set in my ways to be a mercenary, so as much as I enjoy spending time with Bull, I would never work for him.”

“If you could pick, what would you do?”

“Retire, maybe teach. I can tell you with certainty that I don’t want to be hit anymore once this is over. You want to go back to Tevinter, yes?”

“I do. I hope to change things there.”

“You’ll do wonderfully. I have no doubt.”

Dorian topped up their wine, “do you ever consider us losing this war?”

“The war? No. Not with the team that we have. People? Yes. I have no doubt we might lose some friends, maybe many friends.”

“Doesn’t that scare you?”

“Sometimes.”

“You always seem so collected.”

“When they asked me to be Inquisitor it was because they knew I could lead, and unfortunately being a leader often means taking on the fear of what may happen and holding all of that concern within yourself. Certainly, there have been nights that I have done nothing but pace in my room and worry about you all, but it wouldn’t benefit any of you for me to tell you as much.”

“So why are you telling me?”

“Because you asked, and you’re my partner, which means I should discuss my feelings with you. How about you? What do you think about this war?”

“I’m amazed at what you’ve accomplished in such a short period and your ability to close the rifts. I’m excited to see what the world might look like when you’re done. I’m worried that I might lose you, or anyone else in my new chosen family. I’m concerned that you might tire of me, after, when you’ve had your fill of me, and I have to go back to Tevinter alone.”

“I can’t see the future, and I don’t know what might happen in the next few months or years, but I _can_ tell you that if these past few days are anything to go by, I won’t be going anywhere without you.”

Dorian blushed, “you sound very confident of that.”

“I am.”

“Well,” Dorian took a deep sip of his wine, “good.”

***

“Do we have to go back tomorrow? Can’t we have another week?”

“I would love that, but I had to negotiate to get these few days. I have a list a mile long to get back to at Skyhold.”

Dorian sighed, wrapping himself more firmly around Max where they were curled up on the bed, “and I’ll have to share you with an entire fortress again. Maker knows when we’ll get a night alone.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make time for dinners and chess.”

“I know,” Dorian reached for his chest, an old habit from when his birthright used to hang there, an old reassurance that things would be alright, even if they weren’t perfect.

“Why do you do that?” Max nodded toward Dorian’s hand, “whenever you’re upset you reach for your chest.”

“When I left Tevinter I had lost everything. My parents are wealthy, I am not. When I arrived, I had to sell a piece of jewelry, a relic of sorts, from the Pavus family to pay my way to get to Haven. I’ve worn it since I was little, and I suppose I’ve not adjusted to missing it, yet.”

“Where did you sell it, maybe we could get it back?”

“I didn’t know you were a fan of jewelry.”

“I’m not,” Max kissed Dorian’s forehead, “but it matters to you, so it matters to me. 

“Don’t worry yourself, it’s not your problem to deal with.”

Max hummed under his breath, unconvinced, “you’ll tell me if I can help?”

“Yes, Amatus, never fear.”

***

Max had been immediately whisked off into various Inquisition tasks when they returned. Occasionally stopping by the library to say hello, but generally too busy to do more than a quick stop in. It had been weeks, and they had only had one game of chess.

Dorian _hated_ it.

“My love?”

Dorian looked up at the sound of Max’s voice, “Amatus, I was just thinking about you, or rather, the _lack_ of you.”

“I’m sorry,” Max walked over to lean against the window in Dorian’s alcove, “and I don’t come with good news. I need to leave for Orlais tomorrow, and this time I can’t take you with me.”

Dorian joined Max by the window, “when are we going to see each other?”

“Tonight, if you have time for me. I asked Josephine to clear my calendar for the night. That is if you haven’t grown bored of waiting for me. I’ll understand if my busy work schedule is not something you’re prepared to deal with.”

“Don’t be stupid. I adore you. When do you finish?”

“Now,” Max offered Dorian his arm, “walk with me? I can show you what I’ve been up to.”

“I was worried you had changed your mind about me,” Dorian admitted as they walked the ramparts, “the age difference, your work, I thought you had decided to just…move on.”

“First of all, I’m absolutely crazy about you, so please never fear that I’ve changed my mind about you. Secondly, while I haven’t changed my mind that our age difference is an issue, or that I’m very busy, I would certainly _speak_ with you about it. Not just…leave.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Inquisitor,” one of the Templars called for Max as they walked by, “I have a report for you.”

“Is Skyhold on fire?”

“Uh, no.”

Max kept walking, Dorian and the Templar walking with him, “Corypheus is here?”

“No…”

“Then it can wait until morning. Please give it to Josephine and I’ll tend to it on my way to Orlais. I’m unavailable tonight.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

“On second thought, maybe we could retire to my quarters? I feel like we might be disturbed otherwise.”

“Lead the way.”

***

“Checkmate,” Max laughed as Dorian swore, “that was the closest you’ve ever been, you might beat me yet.”

“Don’t pity me,” Dorian grumbled, “it’s impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible, it just takes longer,” Max stood, “it’s getting late, come, I’ll walk you back to your quarters.”

Dorian frowned, glancing down at his hands.

“Dorian?”

“Please don’t make me leave,” Dorian sighed, “I know you’re being cautious, but I honestly don’t know if I can handle another night of you kissing me goodbye and sending me to my bed alone. We’ve barely seen each other for weeks, I won’t do anything silly, but can you just…let me stay? Hold me?”

“Of course,” Dorian glanced up as Max spoke, “I don’t want you upset, and if you’re feeling neglected, rightfully so, of course you can stay. I’ll be leaving at sunrise though, so I might disrupt you in the morning.”

“I don’t care. I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Alright, come, let’s get ready for bed.”

***

“Next time you’re feeling like this,” Max spoke softly as he caressed Dorian’s cheek, “tell me. I tend to let work get away from me, and I don’t want to lose another partner that way. Come find me and _insist_ that I spent time with you, alright?”

“You do important work…”

“Maybe, but it’s not more important to me than you are.”

“Max?”

“Yes?”

“This is when you kiss me.”

“Right, sorry, I’m out of practice,” Max smiled as he moved closer to Dorian bringing their lips together gently.

As much as it pained him, Dorian kept his word and didn’t press for things to go further. After so many nights without Max in general, he was simply happy to be in Max’s bed _now_ , being softly kissed and held.

Gradually, the energy changed, Max deepening the kiss and rolling them so Dorian was on his back with Max settling between his legs.

Max kissed along Dorian’s neck, down his chest, before taking his lips again, “you’re always so responsive, I can feel how hard you are.”

Dorian whined but didn’t say anything as Max kissed him again, fighting the urge to grind up against Max’s cock.

“Can I undress you?”

Dorian felt his brain stop, looking up at Max in shock, “what?”

“Can I undress you? You can say no if you’re not comfortable.”

“Yes, of course, you can.”

Max pushed back the blankets, undoing the ties to Dorian’s smalls, “lift your hips.”

Dorian did, pushing his hips up and letting Max slide the fabric down his legs and onto the floor behind him, “will you undress too? I don’t want to be the only one nude.”

Dorian had been expecting a no, but Max slipped from the bed just long enough to undress before he was back over Dorian and kissing him again.

“You’re beautiful. May I touch you?”

“Yes,” Dorian was reeling. His quiet, reserved, Max was reaching between them, his fingertips tracing the ridges and veins of Dorian’s cock before taking it in hand and pumping slowly.

“Alright?”

“Are you actually asking that?”

“Yes.”

Dorian moaned, Max’s sensitivity and his skilled hands driving all rational thought from his mind, “yes it feels fucking fabulous. Can I touch _you_?”

“Please.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dorian groaned as he reached for Max, who, much like the rest of his body, was thick and strong in his hand.

Dorian let Max lead, following his pace and strokes as they went from kissing to grinding together and back again.

“Can I show you something?”

“As long as you don’t stop.”

Max chuckled, “only for a moment, here, come sit on my lap.”

Dorian waited for Max to sit against the headboard before he scrambled to sit where Max showed him. Max reached between them, pressing their cocks together and taking them both in his hand, stroking them quickly.

“Oh,” Dorian held Max’s shoulders as he watched Max’s warrior hands touching him.

“No hidden moans this time, alright? I want to hear you when you spend.”

Dorian nodded, leaning forward to kiss Max, tangling his fingers in Max’s hair. Years of trysts in Tevinter had Dorian trained to be quiet during his romantic encounters, but it didn’t take Max long to figure out how to pull sighs, moans, and gasps from Dorian’s lips as he stroked them ever faster, driving them toward their peak.

“Max, _shit_ ,” Dorian felt himself getting closer, “close.”

“Right behind you,” Max’s chest was heaving now, “kiss me.”

As soon as their lips touched it was like a dam breaking, Dorian’s back arching as he spilled over Max’s hand and his cock as Max kept the pace, chasing his orgasm.

Dorian pulled away gasping, “let me…”

Max brought Dorian’s hand to his cock, “fast, alright? I’m aching.”

Dorian nodded, doing fast pumps just over the head of Max’s cock, watching as Max bit his lip and leaned back against the headboard to watch Dorian.

“Just like that,” Max groaned, “don’t stop.”

Dorian whispered an incantation, the same one he had used in their room in the tavern, and Max came with a shout as the spell took effect.

“Maker, Dorian,” Max tried to catch his breath, “that was amazing.”

“It certainly was,” Dorian whispered a cleaning spell, “are you sure you have to go to Orlais tomorrow? You could stay here, and we could do that again.”

“Unfortunately I have to go,” Max gently pat Dorian’s hip to encourage him to get up, “but as soon as I’m back, we can do that again.”

“Can we do that again tonight?”

“If you let me rest? Maybe.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dorian watched as Max gathered his things and packed for his trip with such a sense of melancholy it was difficult to breathe. Loneliness settling over him before Max had even left.

“What are you going for?”

“Preparations for the Winter Palace, I need to meet with the tailor, apparently we have to organize gifts for Celine, I have to arrange for the rooms for those who are going but won’t be offered accommodation within the palace. Stupid things really. I’m going with Josie though, and we’re dealing with some of her family matters while I’m there. She promised to show me _the best of Orlais_.”

“Well, if that includes available men, you’re spoken for.”

Max stopped at that, pausing halfway through folding a shirt, “Is that something you’re worried about?”

“What, losing the best thing that has ever happened to me if a more suitable partner were to come along?”

“Who would be more suitable for me?”

“Someone your age, a Templar. I don’t know, I suppose anyone who _wasn’t_ a Tevinter Altus who has no family, no birthright, and no real value.”

Max tucked the shirt into his bag, tying it closed, and brought it with him as he walked over to Dorian on the bed, “you are, without question, the most precious thing I have in my life.”

Dorian blushed as Max sat next to him, cupping his cheek gently.

“I feel like I purpose again, now that I have you. Please never fear that I would leave you.”

“Not even if a beautiful silver-haired Templar came and whisked you off your feet?”

“They couldn’t if they tried,” Max kissed Dorian’s forehead, “I have to go.”

“I suppose I should get dressed, let you lock up your quarters.”

“Here,” Max set a large key on the bedside table, “stay for as long as you want, just make sure you lock up when you leave. I don’t trust Sera not to put something gross in my bed.”

“Well if I have the key maybe I’ll sleep in here all week.”

“That’s fine,” Max tilted Dorian’s chin up to kiss him, “I have to go. Enjoy spending your week in my quarters, practice your chess, I’ll see you soon, alright?”

“I miss you already,” Dorian sighed, dropping back in the bed.

“I miss you more,” Max stood, shouldering his bag, “sweet dreams, my love.”

“See you soon, Amatus.”

***

Dorian hadn’t slept in Max’s room for the first two nights. It seemed too personal, like an intrusion without Max with him. On the third night, as he tossed and turned in his room, he gave up, wrapping his cloak around him, grabbing the book he was reading, and heading to Max’s room.

“Dorian,” Cullen jumped as Dorian pushed the door open to the great hall, “what are you doing up at this hour?”

“Said the ex-Templar,” Dorian walked over to where Cullen was sitting, “I can’t sleep. Same as you, I imagine.”

“Honestly, and this sounds foolish, I spent so many nights doing rounds around the Circle, I can’t sleep without walking around the hold at least once. I was just sitting for a moment to convince myself that everything is safe and I was going to walk back to my quarters. What about you? Headed somewhere special?”

“Max’s room, he gave me the key. He said if I wanted, I could sleep there this week. I think I just miss the way he smells, as stupid as that sounds.”

“It’s working out well then, your relationship?”

“I think so, I’m certainly enjoying our time together.”

“I’m happy to hear it, well, satisfy an old Templar and let me walk you to your quarters. Maybe I’ll be able to sleep if I do.”

“If you insist, Knight-Commander.”

Cullen laughed, “you know, Sam came and spoke with me today. They told me that they could see I had changed and asked if they could join our forces. I never thought I would _ever_ find a Mage from Kirkwall who could forgive me, and yet, we have one in Skyhold.”

“Sam is kind to a fault, I’m very glad to have met them.”

“Me too,” Cullen waited for Dorian to unlock the door, “goodnight, Dorian.”

“Sweet dreams, Cullen.”

Dorian locked the door behind him, walking up the steps to Max’s room feeling vaguely unsettled at the lack of warmth coming from the room as he opened the door.

It wasn’t the same without Max, and even once the fire was lit and Dorian settled under the sheets it still lacked the comfort that Max brought. Dorian sighed, rolling to bury his face against Max’s pillow.

It was faint, but the slight scent of the oil Max used in his beard clung to the pillow. Dorian closed his eyes, focusing on the smell.

Within minutes, he was asleep.

***

Dorian hadn’t bothered to return to his room the following night, heading straight for Max’s quarters as Skyhold started to settle for the night.

This time, Dorian decided to work on some of the enchantments he had been discussing with Dagna, sitting at Max’s desk and opening his notebook. Shifting some of Max’s papers out of the way, he paused as his eyes fell on the word _love_.

Dorian’s breath caught and glancing around the room he considered for a moment before carefully pulling the letter from the top of the pile.

_Max –_

_You wouldn’t believe the people that have come out of the woodwork now that news has spread that you’re the Inquisitor. We’ve had so many “cousins” appear that we’ve had to find the family tree to confirm if they’re connected to us or not. Insane._

_So, my big brother has found love within the Inquisition, with a Mage no less._

_Dorian, a unique name, and you say he’s from Tevinter? Will he take you back with him when you’re done? Marriage in your future? It’s about time you settle down._

_The age shouldn’t bother you, remember that there are fifteen years between our parents, thirteen between Theron and his wife, so really if anything, it’s just family tradition._

_I’d like to come and meet him, other than Kenneth you’ve never written home about a partner, so Dorian must be special indeed._

_Let me know if it’s safe, and I’ll make the journey. We haven’t seen each other in years, Max. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Evelyn_

Dorian set the letter back where he had found it, smiling to himself as he considered the information. Evelyn was Max’s sister, and she wanted to meet him.

Dorian absently wondered who Kenneth was, but still, it was clear from the letter that there was something different about their relationship.

Dorian abandoned his research, finding a blank piece of parchment, and starting his letter.

_Mother,_

_I know I left home rather quickly, and things have been strained between us due to father being an insensitive prick, but I wanted you to know that I miss you._

_I know that my preference was always easier for you to accept, so I wanted to tell you some news._

_I’ve met someone._

***

Dorian bolted from the library door when he heard the signal a few days later, running down the stairs of the ramparts as Max arrived at the stables.

“There he is,” Max dismounted quickly, jogging to meet Dorian halfway, pulling him into his arms, “my love, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Dorian tucked his face against Max’s neck, inhaling deeply, “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Step back a moment, I want to kiss you.”

“In front of everyone?”

“Unless you would rather I didn’t.”

Dorian kissed Max, tangling his fingers in his hair and holding him tightly.

There was a chorus of whistles and cheers and Dorian absently remembered that the Templars had been out training. Max smiled against his lips, holding Dorian’s lower back and dipping him deeply, pulling another cheer from the crowd.

Dorian blushed when Max pulled away, “shall we continue that in your quarters?”

“Maybe later,” Max kissed Dorian’s forehead, “Maker, I’ve missed you.”

“Yes, you said,” Dorian couldn’t conceal his delight as Max wrapped his arm over his shoulders, keeping him close, “was your trip successful?”

“Very,” Josephine joined them Blackwall close behind, “Max is a delight to travel with, such manners. Everyone in the tavern we stayed in loved him within minutes.”

“Hardly surprising, he had us eating out of his hands quickly didn’t he? Got the Inquisitor position from it.”

“I appreciate it, Blackwall, but I like to think it’s my years of experience more than my charm that got me the position.”

“Yes, I suppose that helps.”

***

Dorian had managed to steal Max for a quick lunch before he was called away for more meetings.

“Dinner with me tonight?” Max walked Dorian back to his spot in the library, “if you’re free?”

“Nothing I would like more, Amatus, especially if it will include a repeat of the other night.”

Max blushed, clearing his throat, “I might be able to arrange that.”

“Come and get me when you’re ready?”

“Certainly, but if the sun sets and I haven’t come by I might need you to rescue me.”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright, well, I need to go,” Max kissed the back of Dorian’s hand, “before I leave, I bought you something while I was away.”

“Oh?”

Max opened his cloak, reaching into a pocket and producing a book, “for you.”

Dorian took the book, chuckling as he saw the title, “Chess for beginners?”

“I thought it might help,” Max smirked, “I’ve marked a page that might be of interest. I’ll see you later.”

Dorian tucked the book under his arm, “see you soon.”

What was odd was Max seemed to bolt from the library, leaving a confused Dorian to watch as he descended the steps at a jog.

Dorian shrugged, setting the book on his table before walking to the kitchen to grab some tea before he started reading.

When he returned, steaming cup held in his hand, he decided to look at the page that Max had marked for him.

The book was finely made, the cover a thick leather and the pages heavy parchment. The first few chapters covered the different pieces, how they moved, how to set up the board. Dorian rolled his eyes, flipping to the back where Max had placed a bookmark.

As he opened the page there was a soft _thump_ at Dorian’s feet. Whatever Max had used as a bookmark falling from the pages and landing on the floor. Dorian reached for it and found a small black velvet bag with something rather heavy inside.

Dorian set the book aside, investigating the small bag.

It was plain, with no markings on the outside, and was held together by a small gold bead and a leather string. Dorian gently pulled the bead until he could open the top of the bag, tipping the contents into his hand.

There it was, the two-headed snake set above a small triangle of jewels. The bright gold immediately reminding him of Tevinter, of home. The chain had been changed, the old and dull box chain that Dorian had worn it on replaced by a bright gold cable chain, something stronger and more suited to the pendant.

For a moment Dorian wondered if it was a recreation, but as he turned the pendant over he saw it, a small mark on the back of one of the snakes, a place he had consistently worried with his thumbnail during his studies with Alexius.

Max had found his birthright and returned it to him and had never even mentioned that he was going to look for it. He hadn’t even stayed long enough for Dorian to properly thank him.

He should do that, Dorian decided as he put the necklace on, launching himself from his chair and jogging from the library.

By the time he was in the great hall, Dorian was in a full run, dodging the various visitors and throwing open the door to Josephine’s office.

Dorian cleared the hallway to the war room in seconds, throwing open the door to the shock of those standing inside.

“Dorian?”

Dorian launched himself at Max, kissing him and jumping up to wrap his legs around Max’s waist. Thankfully, Max caught him, stopping him from falling as Dorian clung to him.

Cullen cleared his throat, “well, hello Dorian.”

Josephine giggled, clearly aware of what had brought on the reaction, “I think we can reconvene in the morning, clearly our Inquisitor has more pressing matters to deal with.”

“More pressing than a war?”

“Yes, Cullen, of course,” Leliana agreed with Josephine, “come, I will help with your troop movements. Let’s leave the lovebirds in peace.”

Dorian was absently aware of the door closing a few moments later, deepening the kiss now that they were alone.

Max set Dorian on the war table, carefully extracting himself from Dorian’s grasp, “easy, my love, you might kill an old man from shock.”

“You found it,” Dorian reached for the pendant, immediately filled with a sense of comfort as it filled his hand, “and brought it back for me.”

“I did,” Max smiled, “and you like it?”

“I didn’t want to owe you for this, Amatus.”

“You don’t owe me anything. I care for you, and I was in a position to get it back. What sort of partner would I be if I didn’t? There was no chain with it, I hope the one I picked is alright.”

“You have no idea what this means to me, Amatus. What this can help me do back home.”

“Probably not,” Max agreed, “it could be a piece of costume jewelry for all I care. It mattered to you, that’s all that mattered to me.”

Dorian felt his eyes well, and Max looked immediately panicked, “Max, this means _everything_ to me. No one has ever been this kind, not without conditions attached.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

Dorian pulled Max into his arms, “I am, Amatus. So happy.”

***

Dorian had sat next to Max at dinner, holding his hand on the table as Max chatted with Cullen.

“Nice necklace, Sparkler.”

“Thank you, it’s from home. I had…lost it…for awhile. Max found for me when he was in Orlais.”

“How romantic,” Varric looked at the necklace closely, “must have been expensive.”

Dorian felt a sense of dread, it was something he had considered but hadn’t asked, “it certainly was when it was made, yes.”

“It cost me a favor,” Max cut in, “to help a certain dipshit get _slightly_ more power. It was funny because he asked me to put in the good word, which I did. He gave me the pendant, and then, once I left, I may have revoked my good word.”

“You did?”

“You had mentioned a necklace. _Necklace_. He didn’t provide it with the chain. He gave me half of our deal, I gave him half of ours.”

Dorian laughed, “you’re ruthless, Inquisitor.”

“I may have spent most of my time in a Circle, but _technically_ I am a noble, and I’m from a noble family. I wasn’t about to let someone abuse my rank.”

“My clever man.”

***

Dorian had followed Max to his quarters, “you don’t mind if I join you, do you?”

“Not at all, I haven’t seen you in nearly a week. Did you end up sleeping here?”

“For a few nights, yes. It felt like I was invading your space without you here.”

“I always want you in my space, my love.”

Dorian smiled, lighting the fire with a flick of his fingers as Max pulled off his cloak, “chess?”

“I’m exhausted,” Max pulled off his tunic, “would you be opposed if I just held you for a while?”

“Not at all, would you like me to undress?”

“Always.”

Max dropped onto the bed with a groan, “I used to work for twelve hours, deal with demons and politics, and Templars and Mages and I managed to still have the energy to play chess with Kenneth. If I wasn’t sure if I was getting older, I certainly am now.”

“Who’s Kenneth?”

“The partner I was with for nearly a decade,” Max pulled Dorian to his chest with a contented sigh.

“Do you miss him?”

“His friendship certainly, but romantically, no.”

“Did you live together, in the Circle?”

“Yes, we did. Why are you so interested in him all of a sudden?”

“I…” Dorian decided for honesty, “saw your letter from your sister.”

“Ah, she’s been trying to marry me off for _years_. I only mention partners that I’m serious about or she starts planning my wedding without me even being betrothed.”

“But you told her about me?”

“Of course.”

“You’re not upset that I read your letter?”

“No,” Max yawned, “did you write her back for me? I’ve run out of things to say.”

“We could invite her to come and visit? I’d like to meet her.”

“I’ll leave that in your capable hands.”

***

“Amatus?”

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you were awake before I kissed you.”

Max smiled, cupping Dorian’s jaw as their lips met.

It was rare for Max to let Dorian take control, but this time he didn’t push to roll them over or stop Dorian’s hands from travelling across his chest. Max slowly gave into his desperation, moaning softly against Dorian’s lips as Dorian teased him through his smalls.

Dorian reached for the ties of Max’s smalls, shifting to kiss down his stomach and over Max’s hips, “I’d like to thank you, for getting my necklace back.”

Max reached for Dorian’s hands, stopping their movement, “stop.”

“Amatus?”

“You don’t owe me anything, Dorian. No. If you wanted to pleasure me because you enjoy it, that’s fine. I won’t have you doing it out of some sense of imagined debt.”

“You don’t want me to use my mouth on you?”

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I can think of very little that I would like more, but for the right reasons, love. Not like this.”

Dorian felt his brain struggle to understand the concept. There had been plenty of times that his bedfellows had done him a favor in the Magisterium with the expectation of something like this in exchange. For Max to refuse him, Dorian found himself at a loss.

“Come here,” Max pulled Dorian back down to cuddle again, “when you decide to move on from me, I want you to expect things like this, alright? Gifts with no strings attached to them. Kindness. Dorian, I wish I could clearly explain to you how this is the _bare minimum_ of what your partners should do for you.”

“When I move on from you? How can you say that as if you aren’t the great love of my life?” Dorian let out a watery laugh, “Maker, Max, there will never be anyone but you.”

“I very much hope that’s true.”

“Now I feel terrible because you’re all hot and bothered,” Dorian shifted so his face was level with Max’s, “I don’t want to leave you aching all night.”

“How about this, you let me rest for a few hours and if we wake up and want to revisit the idea, we can.”

“Alright, sweet dreams, Amatus.”

***

Dorian hadn’t slept, instead, he had watched Max sleep, unpacked his bag for him, and organized Max’s letters for him the next morning.

Eventually, Max had stirred, reaching for Dorian and finding the bed empty.

“I’m at your desk, Amatus.

“Why?” Max mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

“You said I could invite your sister, so I’m writing her a letter.”

“Evelyn Trevelyan is a force of nature. I wish you luck as she tries to convince you to marry me.”

“That wouldn’t be a hard sell,” Dorian signed his name, “you’re exhausted, why are you awake?”

“We had plans, tentative plans.”

“How did you wake yourself up like that?”

“Training.”

“Did you want to proceed with our plans, or did you want to go back to sleep?”

“Sleep,” Max rolled over, the sheets slipping down the bed and leaving his muscular back exposed, “but you’re not here.”

Dorian laughed, setting the quill aside and extinguishing the candles before he walked back to the bed, covering Max with the blanket before getting into the bed next to him.

By the time Dorian was settled, Max was snoring. Dorian kissed Max’s cheek, whispering, “I am so in love with you, Amatus.”

Max didn’t stir, he hadn’t expected him to, but Dorian still felt a sense of relief in knowing that he had said the words, even if Max hadn’t heard them.

There was a snort, and Max shifted, kissing Dorian’s shoulder before dropping off again. Dorian watched him for a few minutes before closing his eyes and following Max into the Fade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos left on this fic. This is out of my comfort zone, so I appreciate the kind words. 
> 
> It wasn't something I appreciated until I started to write, but if you find a fic that you enjoy (not just this one) please leave a kudos on it. Authors truly don't know if you're enjoying their work without it, and those numbers are intimidating to watch. Without encouragement from our readers, it can be very difficult to continue our writing (see evidence within my abandoned fics).

“Wake up, love, it’s time to start the day.”

Dorian groaned, pressing his face against Max’s chest, “no.”

“And why not?”

“If we wake up I’ll lose you again. You’ll disappear and bury yourself in work. Can’t I demand one day?”

“I won’t be going anywhere until the Winter Palace, and I’m taking you with me. While we’re in Skyhold why don’t you just sleep here? That way we can see each other every night.”

“Alright,” Dorian sighed, rolling in his back to let Max stand, “what are you doing this morning?”

“Meeting, holding court, speaking with those joining us at the Winter Palace so they’re prepared.”

“Who are you bringing?”

“Other than you and I, Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine, Bull, and Varric.”

“Interesting mix.”

“Bull is good at spotting spies, Varric can handle locks, you can cast magic and I can dispel it. Seemed like a strong team.”

“Vivienne is far more connected than I am in Orlais.”

“She is, but I’d rather have you with me.”

“Why?”

“I trust you,” Max started to dress for the day, “I care for you, I thought you would enjoy the luxury of the Palace, and what it might offer you for a few days.”

“Inquisitor, do you mean to tell me that you’re taking me on a critical mission to use it as a romantic vacation?”

“Yes. Why is that a problem?”

“Oh, how I adore you, Amatus.”

***

Dorian hadn’t always made it a point of attending judgment when Max held court. It was interesting, but Dorian had other things to attend to. Today, mostly because he hadn’t seen Max in so long, he had decided to join Varric at the table to watch what was happening.

Cullen and Max were deep in conversation by the throne, Barris and Josephine nearby.

“What’s going on?”

“Rumor has it that what’s left of a Circle arrived this morning. The Red Templar’s had attacked them, they escaped and made their way here. I think they’re trying to figure out what they can do.”

Max shifted, sitting on the throne as the room settled, Josephine standing to Max’s right as she waited for Cullen to return as he breezed past Varric and Dorian and out the door.

Max looked concerned, rubbing his beard with a frown on his face until he caught sight of Dorian and gave a small wave.

Cullen walked back in, flanked by two older men, who judging by the expression on Max’s face he immediately recognized.

“Inquisitor,” Josephine started, “before you are-“

“First-Enchanter Gregory Milhaud, and Knight-Commander Denis Bowen,” Max cut her off and stood, closing the distance between the throne and the visitors to pull each of the men into a warm hug.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan,” the Enchanter greeted, returning the hug with a smile, “it’s good to see you.”

“And you, old friend.”

“You’re looking old,” the Knight-Commander joked, “not much colour left in your hair.”

“I feel old,” Max laughed, “but you’re not here to tell me how old I am. Come, tell me what’s happened.”

They did, detailing a horrific and intense battle with the Red Templars. They spoke of losing large numbers, and only just managing to hold back the forces long enough to escape, traveling as a group to Skyhold for protection.

“Forgive me, Knight-Commander,” Denis spoke sadly, “in time of trouble when the Circle was asked, they still felt as if _you_ were the only one who could keep them safe. After everything that we had gone through, I didn’t have a single argument against it. Our Mages, our Templars, they still depend on you.”

“We don’t want to add to your already considerable responsibility,” Gregory added, “so we hope that we can offer our aid to the Inquisition. Many of our numbers are willing to fight.”

“How many now? Since the Circle fell?”

“Forty Mages, about the same in Templars.”

“Are they outside?”

“Yes, waiting for your instruction.”

“Josephine, do we have space, the rations?”

“We do, Inquisitor. I’ve checked. It will be tight, but if we push forward the barrack repair we should have more than enough beds within the week.”

“Commander, your thoughts?”

“The Templar order will need numbers if we’re to rebuild. While I would be concerned to have so many Mages here, we have more than enough Templars to handle any situations that arise.”

“Bring them in,” Max gestured to the door.

“Max,” Gregory interrupted, “you should hear it from me. Kenneth, he fell in the attack.”

“I see,” Max looked like he had been struck, but managed to calm his expression quickly, “thank you for telling me.”

The doors creaked open, a rare sight to see the larger doors opened rather than the smaller man doors, and Dorian watched as Mages and Templars alike filed into the room. They filled nearly every available space, and Dorian stood to watch as they gradually fell into lines, waiting in silence for Max to speak.

“Well,” Max’s voice didn’t sound as strong for a moment, and he cleared his throat, “here I thought I had finally been rid of you lot.”

The was a scattering of laughter and Max stood.

“Once you all swore an oath. You promised to be honest with us, to practice, and to learn. You swore to avoid blood magic and fight the constant temptation from demons while you did what you do best; studied magic. The Templars among you swore to keep you safe while you practiced and do what was needed when the temptation grew too strong. Do you remember this?”

There was a chorus of agreement in the group and Max continued.

“I am, well, _old_ , as Gregory and Denis pointed out, and I am no longer your Knight-Commander, but I’m told that you still wish to be by my side during this war, is that true?”

The cheers were louder now, and Max managed a smile. It wasn’t like his normal smile, and Dorian could tell he was struggling.

“So be it. If you can hold true to your oath, I will hold true to mine. Brave Templars and Mages of the Circle of Markham, welcome to the Inquisition. I give you my word as Inquisitor, and as your past Knight-Commander, I will continue to do my best to keep you all safe. If you would please be patient as we allow Josephine and the Templars already within the Inquisition to organize where you will all go, we should have your homes organized shortly.”

The room exploded, both Templars and Mages alike surging toward Max to greet him. Max hugged, shook hands, and greeted each one of them _by name_ as Dorian watched. Gradually, they filed from the room and Max sagged.

“Josephine,” Dorian caught her attention, speaking softly, “he needs a break. Kenneth was important to him.”

“Alright,” Josephine glanced at Max with concern as he absently nodded as Cullen spoke, “perhaps you should take him upstairs for a moment?”

Dorian nodded, catching Max’s attention and quickly retrieving him from Cullen, “sorry, Commander, I need to borrow Max for some very important business.”

“Of course.”

Dorian took Max by the elbow, feeling vaguely unnerved when Max simply followed him to the door to his quarters, and up the stairs.

Once they were in the room Dorian found himself at a loss for words, “Max, I’m sorry.”

Max nodded weakly, sitting heavily on the small couch and burying his face in his hands. Dorian sat with him, wrapping a tentative arm over his shoulders.

“Did you want some time alone?”

“No, stay, I just need a few minutes to process this.”

“Whatever you need, Amatus.”

***

Max had stayed in the room for the rest of the day, sitting quietly on the couch with Dorian.

“Did you want to tell me about him? Sometimes it helps to remember those you’ve lost.”

Max stood, walking to his bedside table and pulling out a small golden frame from within the drawer, walking back and handing it to Dorian.

Within it was a small painting of Max with another man. It had been painted many years ago, Max’s hair more black than silver and his beard also lacking the now pronounced greys. The other man who Dorian assumed was Kenneth was leaning against him, a big smile across both of their faces.

Kenneth was lovely, with soft golden hair hanging around his shoulders with bright blue eyes looking up at Max with such affection that Dorian could feel it through the painting.

“I don’t have to tell you that I’m a stubborn man, or that I can be difficult to deal with. Kenneth was the opposite of that. He was kind to a fault, soft and sweet with everyone he met. You could tell him your favorite book once and he would make it his mission to read it before he saw you next, so you had something to discuss. He loved to paint, that was one of his, you can see it in his hand.”

Dorian glanced down and saw Max was right, within the tiny painting was a small paintbrush and tiny canvas in his hand.

“He begged me for weeks to take a night off so he could paint that. I had a million things that I thought were a better use of my time than sitting in front of a mirror for hours. On our ninth anniversary, he finally convinced me. Maker, what I wouldn’t give to have all those hours he wanted me back. Even if he didn’t love me anymore, I just wish we had more time. It was a few months after that painting when he stopped smiling at me like that, by the time I noticed the smile was gone, so was he. He deserved better than me anyway.”

“You loved him a lot.”

“With my whole heart,” Max agreed, wiping a rogue tear that escaped down his cheek, “he taught me a hard lesson that I needed to learn, and I hope that he has made me a better partner for you.”

“You’re the best partner I’ve ever had.”

“To be fair, love, you’ve had some real assholes.”

“Yes, that’s true.”

“Thank you, for staying with me today. I can only imagine how horrible it’s been to watch me mourn a past love.”

“Only because you’re upset, Amatus. I am truly sorry to hear of Kenneth’s passing, he sounds like a lovely man.”

“He was,” Max took the painting back, brushing his thumb over Kenneth’s face, “and I suppose all I can do now is fight Corypheus and dedicate my life to being the sort of partner that Kenneth had wanted me to be. If I can be kind, attentive, and _present_ , maybe his life won’t be a total loss.”

“Amatus, you went to Orlais and found my necklace for me. You _refused_ to have me pleasure you in exchange because you wanted it to be a kindness. You’ve listened to me complain, for _hours_ about Tevinter, and you’ve always been here when I needed you. Kenneth would be so proud of you.”

“It means a lot that you feel that way.”

“Let me organize dinner, Amatus, and we can relax together. You need a night to recover from this. Work can wait.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Counting the seconds, love.”

***

“Excuse me.”

Dorian glanced up as he walked back into the great hall from the kitchen, a basket of food over his arm.

“First-Enchanter, what can I do for you?”

“You’re Dorian, yes?”

“I am. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced…”

“No, but Max has written to me about you many times. Forgive me, he carries on about you so often it feels as if we know each other.”

“I see, what can I do for you?”

“I wanted to know if Max was alright, given the news about Kenneth.”

“Not really,” Dorian set the basket down for a moment, “he loved Kenneth a great deal.”

“They were charming together, certainly. It must have been quite a shock.”

“Yes, I think so.”

“I didn’t mean to keep you,” Gregory smiled apologetically, “I’m sure Max needs you.”

“I will pass along your best wishes. I’m sure Max will check in with you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it,” Gregory followed Max to the door, “Max mentioned your studies and interests within magic. If you had some time I would love to speak with you as well.”

“He did, did he?”

“Oh yes,” Gregory laughed, holding the door for Dorian, “his last letter to me was four pages about how he adores you. Have a good night, Dorian.”

“You as well, First-Enchanter.”

Dorian took the steps quickly, feeling a fleeting sense of panic as he found Max gone and his quarters empty.

“Max?”

“Out here.”

Dorian followed the sound of Max’s voice to the balcony where Max stood watching the sunset as he pulled on his pipe.

“Forgive me, it’s a filthy habit and I’ve tried to stop but after a day like today…”

“You don’t need to apologize, I don’t mind that you smoke.”

“I don’t know how I would have gotten through today without you, love,” Max glanced at Dorian at the corner of his eye, “I haven’t had a romantic relationship with Kenneth for years, but to have you here to support me now is more appreciated than you know. I should check in with Colin in the morning.”

“Who’s Colin?”

“The man Kenneth left me for. I can only imagine how difficult this must be for him.”

“That’s very kind of you. Come, eat, you’ll feel better.”

“Alright.”

***

“Do you mind if we switch places?”

“What do you mean?”

Dorian felt his heart jump as Max settled against his head against Dorian’s chest, wrapping his arm over Dorian’s stomach.

“Forgive me, it’s foolish, but I wanted to hear your heartbeat.”

“Of course, Amatus. It seems only fair, it only beats for you.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, Amatus.”

***

Dorian woke to the sound of Max softly sobbing. He had turned away from Dorian and faced the fire. In the dim light, Dorian could only just make out his shoulders trembling as he tried to conceal the sound of his tears.

Dorian turned, wrapping himself around Max’s back and holding him tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Max choked out.

“Don’t apologize, it’s alright,” Dorian kissed Max’s shoulder, “I’m here.”

Dorian held him, for minutes or hours he wasn’t sure, but eventually, Max stopped trembling and wiped his face on the blanket before turning to face Dorian.

“I-“

“You don’t have to explain,” Dorian interrupted, “I’m not sure I could understand. I’ve never been fortunate enough to have a partner before you, never mind losing one. Mourn however you need to, Amatus. I will be here to support you through it.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“I say the same thing about you,” Dorian kissed Max’s forehead, “In our adoration, we are equal.”

“I certainly hope so.”

“Come, you need to sleep,” Dorian pulled Max back onto his chest, “if you don’t, I’ll be able to beat you at chess tomorrow, and you’ll never forgive yourself.”

“Dorian, I say this with love, but if I can fight a _dragon_ and beat you at chess, this won’t be the night that tips the scales.”

Dorian chuckled, “sleep.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

***

True to Dorian’s estimation, Max had returned to work the next morning. He looked tired, and the inner circle had looked concerned as they had emerged from Max’s quarters, but as they offered their apologies to Max it had become clear that Josephine had warned them.

“Thank you,” Max spoke softly, “I appreciate it. Thankfully I had Dorian to help me through. Cullen, I’m available to help today with whatever you need.”

“If you’re certain.”

“I need to work, keep my mind off of things. Kenneth and I hadn’t been together for some time, but he had been a close friend for nearly twenty years. If I stop now, I fear the pain might consume me. I need to live in his memory, not sulk in his loss.”

***

It had taken a few days, but as Dorian opened the door to Max’s quarters he could hear the sound of a bright whistle coming down the stairs, something Max was known to do when in a good mood.

“There you are, I was just about to come looking for you, it’s getting late.”

“Apologies, Amatus. Your First-Enchanter is quite interesting and time slipped away from us.”

“Yes, Gregory is like that. Did you eat?”

“I did. Now I’m ready for some time with my Amatus, and then some sleep.”

“Chess, reading, or bed?”

Max meant cuddling, holding each other, sleeping, but still Dorian felt his body stir at the word as he walked across the room.

“Bed, I think.”

“Did my First-Enchanter tire you out?”

Dorian rolled his eyes as he started to undress, “hardly.”

“I don’t know…maybe you don’t have the energy to keep up with me after all. You discuss magic with a man nearly twenty-five years your senior and you’re too tired for chess.”

Dorian scoffed and smiled, pleased to see that Max was in a joking mood, “if you say so.”

Max pulled back the blankets to the bed as Dorian finished getting ready for bed, and as Dorian sat in front of the vanity to remove his makeup he took the opportunity to watch Max from the mirror.

He sat against the headboard, reaching for a book and flipping to a marked page while he waited for Dorian. It only took a moment before he was completely engrossed in the page, one hand holding the book and the other scratching an itch on his inner thigh.

Dorian _loved_ Max’s legs. They were thick and strong, and most importantly they led up to his smalls which were barely concealing the beautiful cock they contained.

Dorian considered if he should approach Max tonight, see if they could progress the physical side of their relationship. They had been together some time now, and other than the one heated exchange, there had been no further progression between them sexually. With Dorian sleeping with Max every night, his body was currently reminding him quite significantly that he had certain urges that needed to be satisfied.

“Dorian? Alright?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been sitting there with that cloth in front of your face for a while now. Something on your mind?”

“I was distracted.”

“Yes, that much is clear. By?”

“Nothing important.”

“I don’t think I believe you.”

“I was just admiring how attractive you are,” Dorian wiped the kohl from around his eyes, “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you where my mind went from there.”

Max set the book aside, “oh?”

“You’ll see in a minute.”

Dorian finished clearing his face, took and a deep breath, and stood, choosing not to conceal the way that his smalls were tented as he walked toward the bed.

“That is quite the situation you have,” Max licked his lips, “may I assist you?”

Dorian wished he could say that he had come up with a clever rebuttal, but instead a desperate, “ _please_ ,” fell from his lips.

“Come here, love. I’ll take care of you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dorian couldn’t help but feel relieved as Max pulled him in for a kiss. While he certainly respected Max’s desire to take things slowly, his raging libido was a frequent reminder that their age difference was more than just appearances. Max never seemed to feel the same sense of urgency that Dorian did, something that was evident to Dorian now as Max kissed him slowly.

“Amatus,” Dorian whined as Max kissed along his jaw, “I love how romantic you are, but I am in desperate need, please touch me, bend me over the bed, I don’t care but do _something_.”

“Lay back against the bed, love.”

Dorian did, settling against the pillows as Max undid his smalls, patting Dorian’s hip to encourage him to lift so he could pull them down his legs.

“Any requests?”

“I just need to spend,” Dorian fought the urge to writhe as Max teased over his cock with his fingertips, “please.”

“My poor boy,” Max stretched out beside Dorian, stroking him slowly.

“I’ve been desperate,” Dorian closed his eyes, fighting the urge to ask Max to move faster.

“So why didn’t you ask?”

“It didn’t seem right with everything going on,” Dorian bit his lip, “Max…please.”

“What? You wanted me touching you, I’m touching you.”

Dorian growled, pulling a laugh from Max as he moved his hand _so slowly_ over Dorian’s cock, base to tip and back again.

Max took his time to tease Dorian until he was nearly frantic, his thighs trembling, each breath a moan, and just as Dorian thought that he _might_ be able to spend, even with Max just teasing him, he stopped.

“Max…”

“Relax,” Max moved, shifting down the bed and kissing along Dorian’s stomach as he went, “I won’t leave you wanting.”

Max pat Dorian’s thigh, encouraging him to spread his legs as he settled between them. Dorian watched with bated breath as Max flicked his tongue over the head of his cock.

“Is this alright?”

“Maker, yes.”

Max looked up at him and smiled, actually _smiled_ , as if the option to suck his cock was a privilege. Dorian swore as Max took half of his length into his mouth, tangling his fingers in Max’s hair.

It was bliss, total ecstasy as Max alternated between hand and mouth, slowly pleasuring Dorian in a way he had never had before.

Certainly, he had partners suck his cock before, but always as a precursor to sex. It was almost an apology for this discomfort that he was sure to feel within the next few minutes as he took their cock.

This was very different, and while Dorian was desperate to spend, he also frantically wished that it would never end.

“Does that feel alright, love?”

“Amazing,” Dorian was closer now, “I’ll warn you before I spend.”

“No need,” Max chuckled at Dorian’s desperate moan, “have you never finished in someone’s mouth?”

“It’s not done in Tevinter.”

“Well, welcome to Ferelden,” Max resumed his attentions, faster now with a clear intent to have Dorian find his peak.

Dorian wished he had the strength to hold back so he could enjoy this longer, but once Max had decided that he was going to have Dorian spend, he had him on the edge within seconds.

Dorian swore in Tevene as he spilled, his back arching as he felt Max swallowing around him. Maker, he loved his man, and as Max pulled away he reached for him, pulling him up for a kiss.

“Feel better now?”

“What a silly question,” Dorian rolled his eyes, “that was amazing. Now, you seem to have a similar situation on hand. May I help?”

“If you like.”

“On your back, Inquisitor.”

***

They were tangled together in a haze of satisfaction, Dorian quite pleased with himself at the moans he had pulled from Max as he stroked him.

After Max’s display of oral dexterity, Dorian hadn’t felt confident enough to make an attempt, but if it had bothered Max he certainly hadn’t said anything about it.

“I love spending time with you, Amatus.”

“And I love spending time with you,” Max kissed Dorian’s shoulder, “we leave in a few days for the Winter Palace, are you excited?”

“A bit. I’ll be disappointed that we need to sleep apart.”

“No, I had them put us together.”

“You did? Aren’t you worried about what I might do to your reputation?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“This of the potential suitors you could meet there, Amatus.”

“Are you trying to be rid of me?”

“No, of course not, but you could meet someone there who set you up for life. You could walk away wealthy, have a beautiful estate.”

“Well, first of all, I already am wealthy. The Trevelyan’s are not a small family, and we have an estate. If I want it so badly, I can just go home to Ostwick. As it is, I’ve found someone who I would like to build a life with, even if it means no money, no estate, and some work.”

“You could do better than me, Amatus.”

“I could hardly see how. That being said, if you would like to keep an eye out for suitors to assist with your changes in Tevinter I would understand. I wouldn’t want to be stuck with a Templar nearly twice my age either.”

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, Inquisitor.”

***

It had turned out that the arrival of Templar’s from Markham had been beneficial. Barris and Denis were more than capable of running Skyhold while the Inquisitor and the others went to Orlais.

It had been quite the production to organize all of the horses, equipment, luggage, and gifts, but eventually, they had arrived in a small tavern just outside of Orlais that Bull and Varric would be returning to later that night.

The staff had been so grateful for the Inquisitions business that they had opened two extra rooms to allow the party to change into their uniforms.

Dorian had somehow been separated from Max, helping Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra change, do their makeup, and generally prepare a list of people that Max needed to be aware of. Josephine trusting that Dorian would likely be at Max’s side for the evening, and available to pass along the information.

Cullen, Max, Varric, and Bull had ended up changing wherever they could find the room, quickly realizing that sharing a room with Bull did not leave enough room for three other men.

“Are we all here?” Josephine glanced around the group where they had gathered in the front room of the tavern, “where is the Inquisitor?”

“Here,” Max spoke from the door as he did up the last button to his jacket, “need some help, Cullen?”

“I thought these were custom, why won’t mine sit like that?”

Max laughed, turning Cullen to face him as he helped fix his jacket. Dorian watched in awe as Max moved, the deep black of the jacket showing how broad his shoulders were, the bright gold sash complimenting the warmth of his skin.

Watching him manhandle Cullen was nothing to scoff at either. Max undid the buttons of Cullen’s jacket, adjusting the shirt underneath until it fit properly before doing up the buttons one by one and straightening the collar.

“There you are, Commander. Perfect.”

“Thank you, Knight-Commander,” Cullen winced, “Sorry, habit.”

“It’s alright,” Max pat Cullen’s shoulder, “though I was never _your_ Knight-Commander.”

‘I know, but having someone older fix my uniform always takes me back to those first days trying o figure out the Templar uniform.”

“Useless, aren’t they?”

“What’s the point in the fabric between the legs, honestly? Whoever designed them clearly never worried about actually fighting in them.”

“Agreed, alright, shall we?”

“Wait, why are you allowed to wear a sword and I’m not?” Bull pointed to the large sword hanging from Max’s hip, “that’s not fair.”

“That’s the blade of the Inquisitor,” Max turned so Bull could see the distinct handle, “Cassandra told me that it was traditional. Mostly so people know who I am.”

“Yes, well, let us hope you won’t need to use it.”

***

Max was unbelievable Dorian had decided, and judging by the expression on Josephine’s face, she agreed.

“He just publicly ousted Empress Celene’s sister.”

“Yes.”

“In front of the entire court.”

“Yes.”

“And they believed him.”

“They certainly did,” Dorian laughed, still riding the high from his dance with Max as he disappeared to get them drinks.

“Excuse me?”

Josephine turned, jumped, then dropped into a deep bow, “your Highness.”

“Lady Montilyet,” the blond man greeted, “you are with the Inquisitor, yes? Is he around?”

“He’ll be back shortly,” Dorian answered, “I’m sorry, you are?”

He laughed, “you’re not from around here, are you?”

“This is King Alistair Theirin, Dorian. King of Ferelden.”

“My apologies,” Dorian bowed, “I’m from Tevinter. I was unaware.”

“No problem,” Alistair smiled, “it’s nice when someone has no idea who I am. Refreshing.”

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Max spoke from behind Alistair, “my eyes must be deceiving me, I know that Alistair, King of Ferelden, didn’t stop to see his old teacher.”

“Max,” Alistair beamed at him, “I could hardly believe it was you when you walked in. I had assumed it was one of your many cousins.”

“No, just me I’m afraid,” Max passed Dorian a glass of wine, “have you met Josephine?”

“I have, yes, and Dorian.”

“Certainly an interesting trip for you, my love,” Max took Dorian’s hand, “you got to help save Orlais, and met a King.”

“How do you know each other?”

“He was my teacher,” Alistair laughed, “before I was a Warden, I was a Templar. I didn’t do very well in the Chantry so they sent me to Markham for a few years to try a different sort of teaching. Everyone knows Max in the Templars, so they shipped me off to him.”

“They didn’t ship you off,” Max rolled his eyes, “I offered, and then Duncan took you. Shame really, I enjoyed having you in our ranks.”

“Max was the only other person other than Duncan that knew of my royal birth, he never treated me any differently for it, either.”

“That’s because you aren’t any different, with respect, Ali, it doesn’t matter who squeezes you out, in the end, you’re just a person.”

Josephine made a noise that sounded vaguely panicked, “Inquisitor.”

“Never fear, Lady Montilyet, Alistair and I have been friends for years. How’s your wife?”

“At home, she told me, and I quote, _I already faced an archdemon, Alistair, the Winter Palace can stuff it_. Noblewomen have such a way with words, don’t they?”

“They certainly do,” Max laughed, “I’m glad to see you’re well. I always knew you were suited for leadership.”

“About that,” Alistair blushed and Dorian was taken by how endearing he was, “I wanted to thank you. You gave me a piece of advice many years ago, something that I think of often. I appreciate your faith in me, and I wanted you to know that I don’t think I could be King now if not for your leadership when I was a Templar.”

“That’s very kind,” Max waved for Leliana to join them, Alistair lighting up as he saw her, “let me give you so more advice, Ali. Time is precious, and we are standing on the cusp of war. Spend time with your friends tonight, go home to your wife tomorrow, and don’t spend more than one minute doing something you don’t want to until I manage to seal the Fade, alright?”

“Inquisitor, I have more information to gather,” Leliana looked torn.

“The night is saved, and Varric is listening. Go, Leliana, I order you to spend the rest of the night with your friends. Go catch up with Alistair, dance with Morrigan, go and talk fashion with the woman with horrible shoes.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor.”

“Max, it was good to see you.”

“And you,” Max pulled Alistair in for a hug, “don’t be a stranger. I heard of Duncan’s loss, if you find yourself needing an old grumpy Templar, you know where to find me.”

“Well, seeing as you have Dorian now, hopefully not _so_ grumpy.”

“No,” Max kissed Dorian’s temple, “maybe not.”

***

“I wanted to thank you again, Inquisitor,” Empress Celene found them as the party started to wind down, “truly.”

“You’re most welcome. Have you met Dorian?”

“Empress,” Dorian bowed.

“Dorian, what do you do within the Inquisition?”

“Many things,” Max answered, “he travels with me, he teaches with Mages within the Inquisition, and most importantly, he’s also my partner.”

“Congratulations,” Celene glanced at Briala, “in time such as this, love is worth protecting.”

“At all costs,” Max agreed.

***

Dorian let out a shocked gasp as they walked into their quarters for the night. It was extravagant, to put it lightly.

“I thought you might like it, and to think, you mocked me for using this as a romantic vacation.”

“I’ve changed my mind, you’re a brilliant man.”

“Go, explore, you’re curious.”

Dorian walked around the room, picking up the various things that he found on the tables, exploring the vanity, picking up each book that he found, and flipping through the pages.

When he turned his attention back to Max, he found the older man watching him from the balcony, his pipe held between his teeth as he smoked.

“I do love you in that uniform, Amatus.”

“Oh?”

“So dapper.”

“You’re wearing exactly the same thing.”

“I already know I look dashing,” Dorian rolled his eyes, joining Max on the balcony.

“You always do.”

“You know,” Dorian wrapped his arm around Max’s waist, “you told two of the most important people in Thedas that I’m your partner today.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, but I do wonder if you understand that it might get to my parents.”

“Do they not know?”

“I wrote to my mother the other week, so if they don’t, they will soon.”

“Honestly, Dorian, if it wouldn’t get me some odd looks I would have shouted it to the entire ballroom when we arrived. I’m very proud to be your partner.”

“Funny, considering it was so difficult to get you to agree to it.”

Max kissed Dorian’s hair, and they stood together watching the sun set as Max finished his pipe.

“Ready for bed, Amatus, or do you have some energy for me?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Come,” Dorian led them toward the bed, undoing the buttons to his jacket as he walked, “I have some ideas.”

***

“ _Fuck,_ ” Max was trembling under Dorian’s touch, “ _yes_.”

“Close?” Dorian kissed beside Max’s bellybutton.

Max nodded, letting out a strangled moan as Dorian took the head of his cock into his mouth, “ _Dorian._ ”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“ _No_ ,” Max groaned, covering his eyes, “you just surprised me.”

“Well, it’s hard not to feel confident when your partner tells the King of Ferelden that you’re together,” Dorian made sure that Max was watching him as he teased his cock wit his cock with his tongue.

Dorian couldn’t help but feel a little proud at how quickly Max moaned out an urgent warning, spending with a shout as Dorian pulled away to stroke him through was looked like a _remarkable_ orgasm.

Max was panting as he relaxed against the bed, “give me a moment to catch my breath, and I’ll return the favor.”

“You don’t need to.”

“I very much want to.”

“Oh if you insist.”

***

Dorian wasn’t sure where the time had gone, but before he knew it, months had passed since the Winter Palace.

Eventually, after growing tired of trying to organize who had the key to Max’s quarters, Max had a copy made for Dorian. Within a week of having it, they stopped pretending and moved the rest of Dorian’s belongings into their now shared quarters.

Everything was perfect. They would wake together in the morning, dressing and having breakfast before Max’s work would take him off to various parts of the castle and Dorian would venture into the library to work with the Mages from Markham.

As the night would draw near, Dorian would go for a hunt to find Max wherever he was in the castle, they would have dinner with the inner circle and then retire for a night of chess, wine, and quality time.

There were only two things that were bothering Dorian.

One, he had still not managed to beat Max at chess.

Two, despite Max and Dorian often exploring each other often with their hands and mouths, Max _still_ hadn’t made love to him.

It was something that Dorian hadn’t managed to have the courage to bring up, but each night that they went to bed, he found it increasingly bothering him.

So, he vowed that tonight he would say something, despite how nervous he was.

“Dorian?”

“Yes?”

“You’ve been staring at the chessboard for a few minutes now not saying anything, I haven’t beaten you already have I?”

“No,” Dorian moved a piece, “sorry, I had something on my mind.”

“I did as well,” Max moved his piece, “do you know what today is?”

“Maker, please don’t tell me it’s your name day.”

“No,” Max laughed, “that was a month ago.”

“Wait, seriously? You didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t see much point in celebrating being yet another year older than you, love. Still, you didn’t answer my question. Do you know what today is?”

“No…”

“We’ve been courting six months today.”

“You’re joking,” Dorian quickly did the mental math, “that went by quickly.”

“It did,” Max confirmed, “and it occurred to me that I’ve never said this out loud, so I figured tonight was a perfect time for it.”

“Oh?”

“I love you, Dorian,” Max smiled at Dorian’s shocked expression, “desperately.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do. After all of this time together did you honestly not know?”

“I had hoped,” Dorian took a deep breath, his mind reeling, “but you’ve never said, so I wasn’t sure. May I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“If you love me,” Dorian took a deep breath, “why have you never made love to me?”

“I told you months ago, Dorian. I was going to wait until you were madly in love with me,” Max shrugged, “I suppose I fell for you, first.”

“I’ve been in love with you for months,” Dorian whispered, “I always wait until you’re asleep to tell you, but I’ve said it every night for as long as I can remember.”

“Why?”

“Because I was scared you wouldn’t say it back,” Dorian admitted, “and I didn’t think I could face telling you and not hearing it back.”

“I love you, Dorian.”

“And I love you,” Dorian took Max’s hand over the chessboard, “take me to bed, Max.”

“You’re certain?”

“Positive.”

“Alright.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've ever been so nervous to post a chapter in my life. I write fairly often, but I don't usually have such detailed comments and engaged readers. I suddenly feel as if you guys are invested, and while it is an absolute dream come true to have anyone care about anything that I've written...well...
> 
> Ya'll scare me....just a little. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Max stood from the table, offering his hand to Dorian who felt a sudden sense of panic.

“Dorian?”

“I’m sorry,” Dorian shook his head to clear it, “I’ve wanted this for so long, now that you’re offering it to me, I’m feeling nervous.”

Max pulled Dorian close, kissing his forehead, “I love you, you love me, and that generally encourages a long and happy relationship. So, if you want to wait, we can. We’ll have time.”

“No,” Dorian was quick to interject, “I don’t want to wait. I’m scared I’m going to disappoint you, is all. I can still remember our conversation on the Storm Coast. The things you spoke about, oil, fingers, I’ve never had anything like that.”

Max smiled, “yes, but if I am correct in assuming that you would like me to control the situation, I will be taking charge of such matters. Unless you would like to take me, in which case I would be happy to explain as we go along.”

“You would let me do that?”

“If you like, of course.”

“I wouldn’t know how to prepare you, or what to do…”

“Would you like me lead then?”

“Yes, please.”

“Come on,” Max lead Dorian toward the bed, “if you want to stop, just tell me, alright?”

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Max sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Dorian to stand between his legs, “may I undress you?”

“Always,” Dorian smiled, “if you can figure out my robes.”

“I think I’m properly prepared,” Max reached for the buckles on Dorian’s shoulder, “I’ve been watching you undress each night.”

“We’ll see,” Dorian joked, but waited patiently as Max undid each buckle and belt, slowly removing all of the layers that made up his beautiful, but challenging, outfit.

“There we are,” Max winked as Dorian looked over the various scattering of clothing across the floor.

“You know, this comes off in two pieces, yes? You didn’t have to completely deconstruct it.”

“Stop complaining and get on the bed.”

Max stood, starting to undress before opening the nearby bedside cabinet and retrieving a small glass bottle from within.

Dorian settled on the bed on his stomach, his nerves making him tremble as he waited for Max to join him.

“You’re shaking.”

“I’m nervous.”

“I would never hurt you, Dorian.”

“I know you wouldn’t, and I wouldn’t describe my previous experiences as painful, usually, but certainly uncomfortable.”

“Not this time,” Max kissed across Dorian’s shoulders, “or ever again. Roll on your back, love, let me hold you for a few minutes.”

Dorian went willingly, curling up in Max’s arms, “will you kiss me?”

“Always,” Max brought their lips together gently, just an innocent kiss at first, a reassurance.

Gradually, Dorian relaxed. This was familiar, this was safe, and Max was a remarkable kisser, so it was easy to fall into the routine they had now shared many times over the past six months.

Max slowly let his hands travel, tracing idle patterns down Dorian’s back, over his legs and stomach, occasionally brushing over Dorian’s cock before starting over again.

“Do you want me to roll over?” Dorian whispered against Max’s lips as he started slowly stroking his cock, “as amazing as this feels, I still want more.”

“You don’t need to roll over, I want to see your face. I do need to move though, lay on your back and relax for me.”

Dorian shifted, watching Max reach for the bottle and remove the cork, “what’s that?”

“An oil, spit is…well spit. It doesn’t last long, and stopping every few minutes to add more? No thank you. This works much better.”

Max poured some in his hand, reaching for Dorian’s cock and slowly spreading it, grinning as Dorian let out a shocked moan.

“See?”

Dorian laughed breathlessly, “that feels lovely.”

Max added more to his hand, “spread your legs for me.”

Dorian felt his body immediately tense, but he did as Max asked, spreading his legs so Max could sit between them.

“Here, rest your legs over mine, there we go, more comfortable?”

“I feel very exposed, but it’s fine.”

“Let me take your mind off of it,” Max took his left hand and started to stroke his cock again, a slow tease until Dorian sighed and started to rock his hips up onto Max’s grip.

Dorian hardly noticed Max’s hand slipping lower until he felt a gentle press of Max’s fingers against him, a soft circle to spread the oil.

“That feels nice,” Dorian was breathless, and they had hardly started.

“I should hope so,” Max continued the careful exploration, waiting until Dorian seemed to forget that his finger was tracing the tight ring of muscle before he gently pressed, easily slipping his index finger inside of Dorian with a curl that had Dorian groaning.

“ _Fasta vass_ ,” Dorian closed his eyes, spreading his legs further, “do that again.”

“Another night I will show you just how good this can feel,” Max curled his finger again, brushing against that bright cluster of nerves that had Dorian’s cock leaking in Max’s grip.

“Please do.”

Max let out a huff of laughter, “if this impresses you, you’re in for a treat.”

Dorian believed him, and it made it easier to relax as Max carefully prepared him. There was only a slight stretch but no pain as one finger turned into two.

“How long does this take, exactly?” Dorian pushed Max’s hand away from his cock, too close to the edge to endure the teasing.

“As long as needed, love. Do you think you could take me right now without any pain?”

“I have no idea,” Dorian answered honestly.

“Likely not, you need another finger at least.”

“Another?”

“Maybe a fourth, if I’m feeling greedy and I want you to wait.”

“Amatus….”

“Yes?”

“Stop talking and show me.”

***

Dorian was aware that later, he would be embarrassed about how he was currently rolling his hips to fuck himself on Max’s fingers as he swore in Tevene. Currently, however, he was happy to plead with Max to _never_ stop what he was doing.

“Easy,” Max soothed, pulling his fingers from Dorian, “or you’ll spend as soon as I’m inside of you.”

“Then _get inside me_ ,” Dorian felt empty without Max’s fingers stretching him.

“I will,” Max slapped the side of Dorian’s bum gently, “stop sassing me. I need oil.”

“More?”

“My fingers are slick; my cock is not.”

“Here, let me,” Dorian reached for the bottle, pouring some in his hand and reaching for Max, “I feel like I’ve been neglecting you.”

“Use lots,” Max’s breath caught as Dorian stroked him, “we’ll likely need to add more as we go on, but to begin with…”

“Good?”

“Yes,” Max kneeled between his legs, reaching for a pillow and slipping it under Dorian’s bum, kissing his nose as he noticed Dorian starting to tense again, “I’ll go slowly, any discomfort, any at all, tell me.”

“I will.”

“Breathe,” Max pressed his hand to Dorian’s stomach, lining up his cock but not pressing forward until he felt Dorian’s ribs expand under his palm.

Dorian closed his eyes, bracing himself for the expected sting.

It didn’t come.

It was a stretch, certainly, and it still took Dorian’s breath away, but it didn’t hurt.

“Oh,” Dorian’s voice sounded relieved even to his own ears.

“Alright?”

“Yes,” Dorian held as still as he could, letting Max slowly rock his hips until he bottomed out.

“Slow your breathing, Dorian. You’ll faint.”

Dorian hadn’t realized he was panting, his chest heaving, “sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Max leaned over Dorian, kissing along his jaw, “did I hurt you?”

“No, not at all, just intense.”

“As it should be,” Max kissed Dorian deeply, pinning him from moving his hips at all, “adjust first. Don’t get brave just yet.”

“I’ve wanted you to take me for months. Please don’t drag this out.”

“Once you’ve calmed your breathing, I’ll start moving.”

Dorian grumbled, swearing at Max under his breath, but forced himself to take slow breaths.

“Better,” Max pulled back, just an inch or so, before bringing their hips together again, pausing as he saw Dorian wince, “what is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Dorian…”

“It’s… a lot.”

“Here,” Max shifted, never slipping from Dorian as he moved them both so they were spooning together on the bed, Dorian almost laying across Max’s chest, “easier?”

“Yes,” Dorian let out a sigh of relief.

“Perfect,” Max kissed Dorian’s back, “ready to try again?”

“Please.”

Max did a long, slow, roll of his hips. Pulling almost all of the way from Dorian, he held still for a breath before pulling Dorian back toward him, sinking inside of him again.

“ _Maker_ ,” Dorian reached for Max’s hand, linking their fingers together, “again.”

It was _bliss_ , pure bliss, as Max slowly made love to him. There was no rush, no fear of being seen or heard, and Max kept the slow delicious roll of his hips like it was a meditation.

Dorian whined as Max slowed at one point, “don’t stop.”

“I’m sorry,” Max suddenly gripped Dorian’s hip firmly, and stopped, “I need a moment.”

Dorian realized he could feel Max’s cock twitching, “close?”

“Yes,” Max pressed his forehead to Dorian’s shoulder, breathing slowly in a way that Dorian now recognized as some of his Templar training.

“Can you reach to-“

Max picked up on Dorian’s meaning, “I’ll have to switch positions if that’s alright.”

“How do you want me?”

Max carefully pulled away, almost breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled from Dorian, “do you have any idea how difficult it is not to spend when you make all those beautiful noises?”

Dorian laughed, “oh?”

“I’ve almost…” Max shook his head, “you have no clue the sort of effect you have on me.”

Max helped Dorian shift the pillow under his hips again, encouraging him to rest his ankles over his shoulders.

“A bit faster?”

“If you like,” Max closed his eyes as he guided himself back inside of Dorian, “ _fuck_.”

“Max, please.”

Max wrapped one of his arms across Dorian’s legs, holding them tight to his chest, his other hand reaching for Dorian’s cock.

Dorian was going to make a joke about the way that Max grit his jaw, but before he managed to think of the words, Max moved, and it was different this time. Max’s change in angle stroked that sensitive spot within him and ripped a startled moan from his throat.

Max managed to stroke Dorian in time with each thrust, and suddenly Dorian was clinging to the edge of some of the most intense pleasure he had experienced in his life.

“ _Max_ ,” Dorian reached blindly, eventually finding purchase on one of Max’s arms.

“Come on,” Max increased his speed, the sound of skin on skin filling the room as Max used his strength to hoist Dorian up, pushing harder against his prostate as he moved.

Dorian saw stars, his body felt suspended in time, hanging on the edge of something monumental. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, clinging to Max’s arm as the sensation seemed to grow to an almost impossible size within him, suddenly feeling as if he might combust if it were to continue.

He heard Max laugh, opening his eyes and noticing that his fingers were covered in flames where they held Max’s arm.

Max caught his eye, smiling at him warmly, “I love you.”

That was it, all Dorian needed as he didn’t just tip over the edge, he _flew_. It seemed to last forever, and he was only faintly aware that Max found his release a few seconds later, burying himself as deeply and gasping Dorian’s name.

Dorian whimpered as Max gently lowered his legs, stroking his sides soothingly as Dorian slowly drifted back to himself.

“ _Maker_ ,” Dorian brushed his hair from his face, “I didn’t burn you, did I?”

“No,” Max laughed, alerting Dorian to the fact that he was still inside of him, “I can dispel a little fire.”

“That was unbelievable. I fear you’ve ruined me for any other men.”

“I bloody well hope so,” Max was flushed, a delighted smile across his face, “take a deep breath, I’m going to pull out.”

Dorian did, expecting a sting and finding none as Max stood with a groan, walking over to his desk and retrieving his wine, and bringing Dorian’s glass to him.

“I love you.”

Max sat beside Dorian, handing him the wine and resting his hand in the middle of Dorian’s chest over his still-thundering heart, “I love you, too. I hope that was worth waiting for.”

“I’m not sure anything will ever live up to that,” Dorian pushed himself up the bed, casting a quick cleaning spell over both of them to rid them of the leftover oil, “I didn’t even know it could be like that.”

“Ah, but have you ever been in love with someone you’ve made love to before?”

“No,” Dorian admitted, “but after that, I can honestly say I’m not sure if I’ve ever actually made love to _anyone_. Fuck, maybe, but nothing like that. Was I…okay?”

Max smiled, downing the rest of his wine, “I can’t imagine how that could have been any better.”

“So what happens now?”

“Chess?”

Dorian snorted, “I mean between us.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never had this,” Dorian waved between them, “before. All of my past lovers would have been out the door five minutes ago. What happens now?”

“We have options, I suppose. You’ve had me in your bed now, if you feel as if you’re content to leave it here, I will let you go to find other partners and hope that over our six months together that I’ve taught you what you deserve in a partner.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Dorian, I’d marry you tomorrow if you’d have me, so not at all.”

“What’s another option then, because I’m not leaving.”

“We continue one as we’ve been, we play chess, we fight demons together, we beat Corypheus together, and make love often and with great enthusiasm.”

“I like that option better.”

“Or third, we do all of the things that I listed in two, and then at the end of this war you let me marry you, and we get to make a whole new plan that includes Tevinter, or Ferelden, or wherever we want to go. I like option three,” Max kissed Dorian’s hand, “we’ve already established that I’ll need to find something to do after the Inquisition, I hope that you’ll let my new job be finding all the things that make you happiest in the world.”

Dorian felt his eyes well with tears, “option three, please.”

Max set his glass aside, settling beside Dorian on the bed and wrapping his arms around Dorian’s frame as they curled up together.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dorian sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Maker, “thank you for showing me that I’m worth kindness.”

“Darling, loving you is a privilege, one that I am _so_ grateful for. For as long as you’ll have me, I promise to dedicate my heart to showing you all the ways you’re worthy of every kindness, every touch, and anything else you might desire.”

“Stop,” Dorian weakly swatted Max’s chest, “you’ll make me cry.”

“The only thing worth crying about in this room is your chess ability, darling.”

“You just _had to_ ruin it.”

***

Dorian was ashamed to admit that he had expected Max to be gone the following morning. The amazing night, the beautiful confession of love, real _tangible_ love, all a dream.

Instead, he woke up in Max’s arms, his body still humming from the afterglow of the night before, Max snoring softly with his nose buried in Dorian’s hair.

Dorian heard the somewhat hysterical laugh fall from his lips, Max startling awake as Dorian felt himself dissolve into tears.

“What’s wrong?” Max’s voice was low with sleep, “are you hurt?”

“You’re still here,” Dorian clung to Max, “Maker, I’m so relieved.”

“We live together, where else would I be?”

Dorian didn’t have an answer but held onto Max gratefully as he let the emotions and fear work their way from his system.

“I love you, Dorian. I’m not leaving, I won’t abandon you, I will be here for as long as you’ll keep me.”

Dorian just nodded against Max’s chest, relieved that Max wasn’t mocking him for the sudden onset of irrational emotions.

“Is there something I can do to convince you?”

“I have no idea,” Dorian sniffed, “it just seems unbelievable.”

“I’ll just have to remind you, every night, every morning, that I’m here.”

“How are you going to do that?”

Max pushed Dorian to lay back, kissing him softly before kissing his jaw, down his neck, over his chest, glancing up to Dorian’s face as he moved further down.

“Excellent idea, Amatus.”


	10. Chapter 10

Evelyn Trevelyan’s arrival had been sudden, shocking, and just as unexpected as Max’s had been when he was ripped from the Fade.

They had been standing in the great hall shortly after Max had held judgement when a flash of brown hair and a green dress came between Max and Dorian and almost knocked Max from his feet.

Max groaned but immediately wrapped his arms around the woman who had him in what must have been a painful hug.

“Um, Amatus?”

“Dorian,” Max coughed under the grip of the woman, “I’d like you to meet my sister, Evelyn.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Dorian laughed, “that explains it. I’ve never seen a woman throw themselves at you like that before.”

“That’s mean, love. I’ve never given them the option.”

“Max, you insufferable shit,” Evelyn pulled back from the hug, “do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?”

“I write you,” Max rolled his eyes, “every single week.”

“Still, to hear that you were pulled from the Fade…”

“Yes, it was very exciting, I’ve done it twice if you want to be specific,” Max turned Evelyn by her shoulder, “let me introduce you to everyone you just ran past.”

“Dorian!” Evelyn wrapped her arms around Dorian in a similarly crushing hug, “it’s so nice to meet you.”

“And you,” Dorian hesitated for a moment before returning the hug, “I wasn’t sure if you had gotten my letter.”

“I did, I think I just beat my response here,” Evelyn pulled back, holding Dorian by his shoulders, and looked him up and down, “Maker, Max, he is beautiful isn’t he?”

“Almost criminally so, yes.”

“How did you manage to catch his attention? He’s so far out of your reach it’s laughable.”

“Blood magic,” Max joked, “here, let me introduce you to everyone else.”

***

“And last but not least, this is Commander Cullen Rutherford, he commands the Inquisition forces, quite successfully might I add.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Lady Trevelyan.”

“Max, did you hunt for the most attractive people in all of Thedas, or was it just luck?”

“Just luck,” Max kissed Dorian’s temple and pulled him close, “our Commander is unattached if you’re interested.”

“Inquisitor,” Cullen flushed.

“My sister is available, too, as it is,” Max grinned and Dorian laughed, “you’d make a striking couple.”

“I missed you, Max.”

“I missed you, too.”

***

Evelyn had brought some youth to Max during her stay, Max laughing louder and smiling more often. Dorian adored her immediately.

“May I ask you something, Dorian?”

“Certainly,” Dorian had Evelyn’s arm tucked into his elbow as they walked from the tavern to the practice yard to find Max.

“If Max decides after all this is done that he wants to stay in Ferelden, retire, what will you do?”

“Stay with him,” Dorian answered immediately, “why?”

“What about Tevinter?”

“What about it?”

“Don’t you want to go back?”

“Sometimes, yes, but Max is my home now, and changing Tevinter isn’t worth losing him. Whatever Max wants, we’ll do.”

“I like you,” Evelyn declared, “you’re much nicer than Kenneth was. He was always keen on fitting Max into a box, something that never quite fit him. I haven’t seen Max this happy in years.”

“Really?”

“Oh, he’s _smitten_ , darling, and I can hardly blame him. Do you want to see one of Max’s favorite pastimes?”

“Certainly.”

“Follow me, let's cause some trouble.”

“Trouble?”

“Trust me, Dorian, I’m your sister-in-law.”

“Alright.”

***

“Hello,” Max greeted them as they approached the ring, “come to see your Commander?”

“No, well, not only to see him,” Evelyn caught sight of Cullen and waved.

“He blushes beautifully, doesn’t he?”

“Please don’t frighten him off, Ev, I like him. Pick up your shield, Barris, it’s not protecting you from the dirt.”

“You know, Max, I had a thought.”

“Oh?”

“There is a _lovely_ snow-covered hill just outside of the Skyhold gates.”

“I noticed that, yes.”

“You’ve been working these young men _very_ hard today.”

“As is my job, yes.”

“Max,” Evelyn tugged at Max’s sleeve, “come on. Even Dorian agrees.”

“My love, do you even know what you’ve agreed to?”

“No idea,” Dorian shrugged, “but she’s my sister-in-law.”

Max’s smile was _blinding_ , “sister-in-law?”

“Well, eventually.”

“Alright,” Max did a high-pitch whistle, and the half-dozen Templar’s they bad been training fell into a formation in front of Max, Cullen standing to his right, “time for a break, Commander.”

“Absolutely,” Evelyn abandoned Dorian’s arm, reaching for Cullen instead.

“Everyone leave your swords, bring your shields, and follow me.”

The Templars looked around uncertainly but did as they were asked, Max grabbing a large shield of his own and leading the way through the front gates.

“I’ll need someone to demonstrate, though I’m sure my sister would be happy to volunteer.”

“Yes please,” Evelyn looked down the steep hill, “Cullen, can I borrow your shield?”

“Um, yes?”

Max took the shield from Cullen, dropping it in the snow and holding it in place with his foot as Evelyn sat cross-legged inside of it, “alright, Templars, this is something popular to do in Ostwick during the winter, and Evelyn feels like you should try it.”

“Come on, Max, it’s self-explanatory.”

“If you say so.”

Max pushed the shield with his foot, hard, and sent it flying down the hill, Evelyn shouting with surprise as she rode it to the bottom, coming to a stop with a spray of snow.

There was a pause until Evelyn stood and shouted back to them, “what are you waiting for?”

It was unbelievable to watch, the Templars progressively attempting various stunts and jumps as they rode their shields down the hill. Gradually, others joined them and at one point nearly forty people were sledding down the hills around Skyhold.

“Did you want to try?”

“Not on your life, Amatus.”

“It’s fun,” Max set his shield down, longer than the rest, “I’ll go with you?”

“No.”

“Come on,” Max tugged Dorian’s sleeve, “even Cullen is doing it.”

Dorian glanced down the hill, Evelyn and Cullen mid-descent on one of the larger shields together.

“Once.”

Max laughed, helping Dorian sit in the shield before sitting behind him, stretching his legs around either side of him to keep him in place.

“Ready?”

“If you get me killed riding a shield down a hill, I will _kill_ you.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Max whispered in Dorian’s ear, bringing his skin up in goosebumps, “sometimes it’s fun to try something different.”

Max didn’t wait for Dorian to respond, using his hand to push them to the edge of the hill and over. It was exhilarating, and Dorian couldn’t help but laugh as some of the Templar’s walking up the hill had to jump out of their way as they hurdled toward the bottom.

“Max, there’s a bump,” Dorian called to him.

“Twice as much fun,” Max called back, lifting one side of the shield to turn them toward it.

“Max, no,” Dorian reached for him.

“Here we go.”

The shield caught air, despite two men sitting within it, and quickly Dorian lost his grip on both Max and the arm strap of the shield, acutely aware that he was flying in the opposite direction.

“Max!”

Dorian felt Max grab him and somehow roll them, so Max took the brunt of the impact against the wall of snow the Templars had built as a guard at the bottom of the hill.

Regardless, they ended up in a pile of snow and tangled limbs, Max laughing brightly as he caught his breath.

It took Dorian a moment to take stock, to make sure that he hadn’t been hurt, but Max’s laughter was contagious and soon they managed to sit up, Dorian wrapping his arms around Max’s shoulders as they laughed together.

“Maker, I love you,” Max kissed Dorian’s cheek, helping him stand and brushing the snow from his robes, “do you want to try again?”

Dorian took in Max’s expression, his pink wind-burned cheeks, the snow clinging to his beard, the way his eyes were sparkling, and his bright smile.

“Once more.”

***

They had ended up spending most of the day outside, and eventually, most of Skyhold had tried shield-sledding. Evelyn had declared a competition for the most creative jump which unsurprisingly, Cullen had won.

“I think Cullen likes her,” Dorian whispered to Max over dinner.

“She’s easy to like,” Max watched Cullen and Evelyn as they had their dinner together, leaning toward each other engaged in an animated conversation.

“She is,” Dorian agreed, “how many years between you?”

“Plenty. She’s closer to Cullen’s age than mine.”

“You look happy.”

“I have you, how could I be anything but happy?”

***

Cullen had asked Max for a moment of his time as they had stood to head for bed, so Dorian went to their room and started the fire for the night.

Dorian organized Max’s letters, put away their laundry, and undressed by the time that Max had returned from his conversation.

“I was just wondering if you had left me for our blond Templar.”

“Cullen wanted to ask my permission to court Evelyn, given that our father is gone,” Max smiled, “how sweet.”

“I trust you said yes?”

“Of course I did,” Max undressed, “she adores him.”

“I wish I wasn’t so tired from our day in the snow,” Dorian watched as Max’s skin was slowly exposed, “you’re very tempting.”

“What would you like to do?”

“Have you make love to me for _hours_.”

“That’s more work for me, you just lay back as I spoil you,” Max climbed over the bed, straddling Dorian.

Dorian hummed in agreement, “indeed I do.”

“What’s so tiring about that?”

Dorian shrugged, tilting his chin up for Max to kiss him.

“Dorian?”

“Yes, Amatus?”

“May I make love to you?”

“Oh fine, you’ve convinced me.”

***

“What’s on your mind, Amatus?”

Max had been quiet all day, and as they walked up the steps to bed Dorian felt his nerves getting the better of him.

“Come upstairs and I’ll tell you.”

Dorian's anxiety amplified, “have I upset you?”

“Not that I know of,” Max took Dorian’s hand, “do I seem upset?”

“Quiet.”

“You’d be surprised, but I am often described as quiet,” Max pushed open their door, “but I’m not upset, I just had a thought is all and I’m not sure how you’ll respond. I want to speak with you about it, but it’s not exactly appropriate to bring up in front of Cullen and the rest of them.”

“You realize that I’m about to dissolve into a full-blown panic, yes?”

“Dorian,” Max turned to face him, “I love you. Unconditionally. Always. Forever. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that you could change your mind,” Dorian protested but pulled Max in for a hug.

“Not about you.”

“Alright, so what is it?”

Max guided Dorian toward the bed, sitting on the edge and positioning Dorian between his legs, “I’m going to ask you for something, but I need you to promise me you’ll say no if you’re not comfortable.”

“Max…”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“I love our sex life just as it is, and if you don’t want to change anything that’s fine…”

“Max, I’ve never known you to be this timid about anything, what is it?”

“Make love to me?”

Dorian’s mouth fell open, and he was grateful that Max gave him a moment to collect his thoughts.

“I thought of it this morning as I was watching you dress, and it has consumed my mind every moment I’ve had alone today. I would _never_ ask you to do something you weren’t comfortable with, and I’m not sure if this is something you’re interested in…”

Max was babbling, _his_ Max. This was the same man who had no issue backtalking an ancient Magister who was trying to wage a war on all of Thedas, and here he was blushing and stumbling over his words.

All because of his desire for Dorian.

“I’d love to,” Dorian cut Max off mid-sentence, “if you can explain it to me so I don’t worry about hurting you.”

“Of course, uh, tonight?”

“If you like, of course.”

Max kissed him with the sort of heat that spoke of a deep want, the sort of desire that worked its way into your mind and made a home there. Dorian could feel the tremble in Max’s hand as he tried to maintain his composure.

“Maker, Max,” Dorian gasped as he pulled away, “you’ve only thought of this morning and you’re kissing me like that?”

“I thought of it when you knocked on the door to Haven,” Max was practically frantic as he undressed, “the thought of you doing it _tonight_ has unraveled me.”

Max was tearing into Dorian’s clothes next, his robes on the floor within minutes as Max moved up the bed and pulled Dorian over him.

“Easy, Amatus, I need you calm.”

It was a strange shift in the power dynamic, to have Max desperate and wanting while Dorian maintained the cool head. There was something empowering in it, so Dorian reached for the bottle of oil with only a slight tremor to his hand.

“Do you remember what I showed you, our first time?” Max’s voice was almost a low growl with his need.

“Yes, I’ll just need you to tell me when to add more oil and more fingers,” Dorian poured some oil in his hand, slicking his fingers.

“I usually pleasure myself this way, so I should adjust easily.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I usually pleasure myself this way,” Max repeated, spreading his legs further, “so it won’t be difficult for me.”

“You’ve never mentioned,” Dorian reached for Max’s cock, already painfully hard against his stomach, “why? Is that your preference?”

“I don’t have a preference, I generally do whatever my partner prefers. I crave connection more than a specific position.”

Something about the way that Max groaned as Dorian pressed a careful finger inside of him told him that wasn’t entirely true.

“Alright?”

“Yes,” Max sounded relieved, and Dorian marveled at how trusting he was, given Dorian’s inexperience at proper preparation, “curl your finger for me, love.”

Dorian started gently, and there was something in the way of an awkward exploration of Max shifting his hips and Dorian curling his finger until Max let out a delighted moan.

“There?”

“ _Yes_.”

Dorian kissed Max’s stomach, “ready for the second?”

Max nodded, and Dorian watched in wonder as he took the second just as easily as he had taken the first.

Max didn’t let Dorian tease him for long, prompting him for a third much faster than Dorian would have been able to take it.

“You’re sure?”

“I promise. Hold your fingers like this,” Max showed him what he meant, “then you can spread them like this.”

“Maker, is that what you do inside me?”

Max laughed, “yes, of course, how else would you manage me?”

Dorian did as Max asked, feeling both a sense of wonder and concern at the tempting heat within Max’s body.

“I fear I might only last seconds, Amatus.”

“You’re young, I’m sure we can manage more than once tonight if you do.”

“How do you want me to…”

“Do you have a preference?”

“No,” Dorian gently spread his fingers, “your choice.”

“Alright,” Max pat Dorian’s arm, “on your back.”

“My back?”

“I’m going to ride you, get on your back.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dorian rushed to do as Max had asked, spreading the remaining oil over his cock as Max crawled over him.

Max leaned forward to kiss him, “you’re sure you want to do this?”

“Right now there is nothing in the world I want to do more.”

“Good,” Max reached behind him to hold Dorian still as he pressed back slowly.

Dorian swore in in Tevene, admiring Max as he easily brought their hips together and sat up as he gave himself a moment to adjust. Max looked painfully hard now, his cock flushed and twitching against Dorian’s stomach.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Dorian stroked the sensitive skin of Max’s thighs.

“Why?”

“You’re so dominant usually, so in control…”

“I’m on top of you now, I’m still in control. Taking is not a sign of weakness, love. I enjoy making love to you, no matter what that looks like. I’m going to start moving, alright? Just squeeze my thighs if you get close.”

Dorian nodded, holding his breath as Max gave an experimental rock of his hips.

“Maker,” Max groaned, “yes.”

Dorian gripped Max’s thighs tightly, and Max stopped with a smirk.

“Sorry,” Dorian laughed breathlessly, “this is the first time I’ve done this, it’s too intense.”

“It’s alright, take a minute,” Max leaned forward to kiss him again, “we’ll figure it out.”

Max was right, but then Max was always right. It had taken a few attempts for Dorian to be able to hold back for anything more than a few seconds but eventually, Max was actively riding him and Dorian, thankfully, was managing to hold back.

Max was _radiant_ like this, and more vocal than Dorian had ever heard him before. Each rock of Max’s hips brought another sign, moan, or declaration of love.

Dorian was certain that if there was a paradise, it was inside of Max.

“Easy, Amatus,” Dorian bit his lip, “I’m going to spend.”

“Me too,” Max was frantic now, and Dorian was sure that it was only his extensive Templar training that stopped Max from giving in to exhaustion.

Dorian reached for him, creating a tight ring for Max’s cock to thrust into with his hand as he desperately tried to hold back until Max found his peak.

Max had made comments before about how Dorian tightened around him as he spent, but as Max started to flutter around him, Dorian felt his resolve slip. Max spilled over Dorian’s hand with a delighted moan of his name, Dorian following right behind him seconds later.

Max pitched himself forward, resting against Dorian’s chest as he caught his breath, “I love you.”

“I love you more, Amatus,” Dorian trailed his fingers down Max’s back, “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“You’ll have me for as long as you want me.”

“Forever?”

“If you like,” Max chuckled, kissing Dorian’s jaw, “I’ll admit I don’t see the appeal of being stuck with an old Templar.”

“I’m serious,” Dorian suddenly felt a sudden urge for the reassurance, “you’re it for me, Max.”

Max pushed himself up slightly, meeting Dorian’s eyes, “you could change your mind.”

“How?” Dorian felt his composure slip, his eyes welling with tears, “you’re the first man that’s ever loved me, Amatus, and you’re the first man that has ever shown me that I could be loved. Not only that, but you love me for all of the reasons I’ve been told that I shouldn’t be loved. Do you have any idea what that means to me? What _you_ mean to me?”

“It’s probably similar to what you mean to me. I’m nothing but a boring old man, Dorian. I don’t know why you think I’m special, but it means everything to me. I’m grateful every day that you can see past my failures as a partner.”

“What failures would that be, Amatus?” Dorian was vaguely aware this was an odd conversation to be having while still buried deep inside of your partner, “is it that you traveled to Orlais to get back my necklace, or that you let me move into your quarters, or when you tried _for months_ to convince me to go for someone who might be more suitable for me? No wait, I know, it’s when you waited _six months_ to bed me, to make sure it wasn’t something I regret. Not only that, it must have been when you spent the better part of an hour preparing me so I could have sex for the first time in my _life_ with no discomfort. Those failures?”

“Dorian-“

“No. Stop trying to sell yourself short. You are the first person in my entire life that has given me a chance to be truly happy. I love you. Only you. I don’t give two shits that you’re older than me, and neither should you.”

Max smirked, “so if you are _that_ _certain_ that you’re not going to change your mind about me, why couldn’t you believe me earlier? When I told you the same thing, you didn’t seem convinced.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, “you had to use _right now_ to teach me a lesson in self-esteem?”

“Did it work?”

It had. Dorian felt more confident than he had in their entire time together as he basked in the afterglow, not that he wanted to admit as much.

“Well?”

“Don’t be an ass, Amatus. It doesn’t suit you.”

Max laughed, a proper bright laugh, and carefully pulled away to drop on his back beside Dorian, “we need a bath.”

“You run it. I’m exhausted.”

“Oh, from all the work you did as I rode you?”

“Amatus…”

“Fine,” Max kissed Dorian’s shoulder before he stood, “but after we’re clean you’re taking me over my desk.”

“Seriously?”

“Unless you can’t keep up with me.”

“Challenge accepted, Amatus.”


End file.
